Random Requests and Drabbles!
by joydragon
Summary: Fairy Tail Drabble! Small prompts rated K-M. Requests are taken.
1. Considerate

**I AM TAKING REQUESTS.**

 **That's right folks. You send me your naughty fantasy ideas, and I will put them into words. I've kinda always wanted to do this, because I've seen so many other authors on here do it before and I really enjoy them. It kinda let's the reader connect with the author I guess. So I thought, why the hell not? Here's some ground rules:**

 **1) I only want Fairy Tail pairings. If you want another manga/anime you can PM or review and ask me. If I know the anime well I may include it, but if not I'll let you know. As you've probably noticed- Nalu is my specialty. I'm open to other pairings though. (And please, don't ask for some weird ass crack pairing- stick with the usual ones. For my favorite pairings look at my profile.)**

 **2) I will not do any guy x guy or girl x girl. Not because I'm against that stuff, I'm totally fine with it. (My sister is a lesbian and my roommate's gay for goodness sake I gotta be okay with it) But because I would personally be uncomfortable writing that. I would have no idea what to write in all honesty. I'd be so stuck and I would feel so awkward and I just don't want to I'm sorry. (And probably not a threesome or orgy type deal either, but maybe...)**

 **3) I have the right to refuse to do a request. If it makes me too uncomfortable, or if I really hate that pairing/ get writers block, or if I've already written something similar, whatever the reason I will try to let you know why.**

 **4) This is going to take a while people! Don't expect updates everyday or every week. If you put in a request, I will try to get around to it eventually. If you put in a lot of detail into your request, it will be easier for me to envision it and write it faster. If I see requests that are similar to each other's, I will probably group them together or pick the one with more detail.**

 **5) Be creative! Make me do research! Pick different time frames or different cultures, I dunno. Be unique! Basically, I don't want people to ask for the same thing fifty times...**

 **6) Also it does not have to be M rated obviously, it can be whatever you want. Fluff or smut. Just let me know what you want to happen. If you want a plot, or something that would be multi-chapter, I will probably cut it into sections and divide it into small prompts that I will update when I can. Hopefully all prompts are short though...**

 **7) I already have quite a few small dribbles of my own that I will occasionally add in if requests are slow or if I'm stuck and just want to update. They range from K rated to M rated, mostly Nalu, sometimes dating sometimes not, etc so you'll never know what to expect. If it is my own idea I will say so, if it's someone else's I will state their name and give credit.**

 **I'm a very busy person. I'm in college so I have homework and tests and blah blah blah, you get it. Life is busy, so updates will be few and far between probably, as most of my stories are.**

 **To my faithful readers: I'm sorry I haven't updated my other stories recently. I'm working on them, I'm just kinda tired of them. I want something new and fun ya know? So I'm taking your ideas this time!**

 **Let me know! Preferably leave a review here for your request, but I will also except PMs.**

 **This story here is my own idea, just small prompt to kinda show you what I'm thinking. Short, plotless, shameless, teasing and suggestive. Enjoy!**

 **-Joy**

* * *

 _T Rated: suggestive sex themes and strong language_

* * *

"I don't really want to say this, but I mean... you're always welcome to crash here if you need to, ice face." Natsu gestured around to the house he shared with his girlfriend.

Gray grimaced in distaste. "Ew. I don't want to stay here with you guys. You're like bunnies, fucking each other right and left. If you think I'm gonna sleep in that guest bed you've got another thing coming. I can imagine what happened on that mattress."

Natsu snickered. "If you're that against it you might want to not sit there."

Gray yelped, quickly standing up from the couch. He settled on the coffee table instead.

"...Or there." Natsu said calmly.

Gray glared at him as he began walking to the kitchen table.

"Oh definitely not there. We did it there just yesterday."

Gray gagged. "You flaming idiot! Where have you not had sex with Lucy in this house?"

"Huh. That's a good question." Natsu looked around. Staring at furniture or other areas before remembering something, smirking, and moving on to his next inspection. Finally he came across the coat closet. He opened the door. Looking around and nodding. He moved all the hangers to one side, clearing a space on the floor.

At first, Gray had thought Natsu was creating a space for him to finally sit and not be sitting on their leftover sex fluids. He didn't necessarily want to sit in the closet though. But if Natsu was going to all that trouble...

But that was a stupid thought. As if that idiot would ever do something considerate for anyone besides Lucy.

"Hmmm... Hey Luce! Come here for a sec!"

Lucy peered into the room. "What's up Natsu? You and Gray don't need a first aid kit or anything right?"

Natsu laughed. "Nope! But hey I wanna show you something in here." He gestured to the closet.

"What in the world would you want me to see that's in the closet?" She stepped closer to him, confusion imminent on her face.

"Oh you'll see." Natsu grinned wolfishly before shoving a surprised Lucy in the closet, closing the door behind him as he entered with her.

Gray just sighed and left. He'd sleep on the guild floor instead.


	2. Lucy The Explorer!

**Hey guys! I know I've only recently put this up, but so far I've only had one real request! OgaxHilda, you're idea is coming along nicely. The story is almost complete! I imagine it will be finished within the next week!**

 **Send in more requests! It doesn't have to be NaLu, and it doesn't have to be romance per se. (Although I know most of you just want smut xD)**

 **But since I want to update something, here's another short prompt I have been saving for a while. Very fluffy. Enjoy!**

 **-Joy**

* * *

 _Rating: T Natsu and Lucy are in their early-mid twenties and in a relationship_

* * *

A half-naked Natsu was sprawled out on her bed like usual. Erza had forced him to clean her armor and weapons as punishment. For what, Lucy didn't know. Probably brawling with Gray and destroying her cake or something.

Lucy chuckled at his exhausted form. "It's what you get when you mess with Erza, silly."

Natsu only grunted. Lucy rolled her eyes.

Slowly, she began tracing the scar on his neck. She worked down his tense shoulders, slightly massaging his muscles. He sighed deeply, letting his head roll forward into the pillow. She giggled at his obvious appreciation.

She studied his tan skin. Something was standing out to her though. Another scar? How many did he have? She supposed she ought to know, what with seeing him shirtless so many times. She was usually facing his chest and not his back. Plus, their activities were always... fast-paced. There wasn't much time for exploring and discovering the many scars that covered his back.

"Ne, Natsu. What's this scar from here?" She traced the raised skin as she spoke. It was long and narrow, like a scratch mark. From a knife maybe? Yet it was still shallow enough it didn't stick out too much from his skin, which is why she probably never noticed it before.

Natsu mumbled, half-asleep. "I was 14. Tough mission. Scary monster bird thing. Big talons."

Lucy gasped. "A giant bird got you? What happened?"

She saw a small smirk plaster on his face. "I burnt it to a crisp obviously. And it was delicious too."

Lucy laughed and shook her head. Of course he would eat whatever animal had been trying to make a meal out of him.

She continued with her massage, kneading out the hard knots in his back. She saw a little knick in his skin, another scar. It was smaller, but looked deeper. "What's this one for?"

"Tch. That's from Gray when we were 16. He snuck up on me and used some special ice that doesn't melt. Since it didn't melt it pierced my skin. Bastard took a beating after that."

Lucy sighed. Of course those two would take cheap shots on each other. She couldn't believe they would actually seriously injure each other during their rough housing. Stupid boys.

She felt along and found scars that she already knew the stories behind. Stories of him saving her time and time again. She felt guilty that he had taken the physical payment in her place. These scars should have been on her body, or should have been the wounds that killed her. Yet Natsu willingly threw himself in front of her in every situation.

Natsu had noticed she'd been quiet. He turned onto his back. Her hands that had been resting on his lower back now lay on his hard abdomen. She blushed slightly, and he chuckled at her. They'd been much more touchy than this, and yet she still blushed.

To distract herself, she continued to trail her hands across his many scars. She frowned and held up the underside of his arm. There was a small scar she had never noticed before.

"What about this one?"

Natsu shrugged. "Don't remember."

Lucy raised her eyebrow at him. "How could you not remember what scarred your skin?"

"Musta been a long time ago. I live dangerously ya know."

Lucy huffed. "Idiot."

"Weirdo."

They stuck their tongues out at each other, and that's when Lucy noticed a small cut on his lip. It looked like it was still bleeding or at least was recently.

She gasped slightly and reached out her hand. "Natsu! What happened?!"

Natsu sighed, as if expecting this reaction from her.

"Oh nothing."

"That's not nothing! You're bleeding!"

"Nah, not anymore. You'd kill me if I got blood on your pillow."

"What happened mister?" She asked sternly, her fingers brushing over the small wound.

He grabbed her hand and softly kissed her fingers. "Really it's nothing. I've had worse. All that happened was as I was cleaning Erza's crap, I mentioned I was going to propose to you, and she punched me in her excitement."

"Erza punched you? And- wait. You... w-what? What did you just say?"

Natsu grinned as he watched her blush and stutter. Slowly, he rose from the bed, kneeling on the floor below. With one knee tucked under him, he reached into his pants and pulled out a sterling silver ring with a huge diamond on it.

"I said, I was going to propose to you."

"You... you're..." Lucy had her mouth hanging open as she took in the sight before her. Her dashing best friend, with his stupid cotton candy pink hair, and his depthless black eyes, and his sweet smile, and his delicious body, was kneeling down in front of her and presenting to her the most beautiful ring she's ever laid eyes on.

"Lucy Heartfilia, will you marry me?"

Lucy rose her teary eyes from the sparkling ring to look into his sincere eyes.

"I... Of course I will!" She practically shouted.

Natsu shot her that dazzling smile of his as he slid the pretty jewelry on her ring finger. As soon as it was secure, Lucy wasted no time in tackling Natsu to the ground. She covered him in her tears and in her kisses as he just laughed at her blubbering happy form.

Needless to say, Lucy took no time to explore his body in detail as she showed him just how happy she was.


	3. Chapter453

**Play offs of the new manga chapter! My own ideas, 3 very short stories: Gale, Gruvia, Nalu**

 _"_ Gajeel... I'm scared." She trembled against his wide chest.

"Shh... I know Shrimp. I know." He held her tightly.

"P-Please..." She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Please Gajeel. Make me forget."

He stroked her hair behind her ear, knowing what she was really asking for.

"Levy... Are you sure you want that? In this way... for this reason?"

"Yes. I don't want to think. I'm scared. I'm terrified that I won't be alive tomorrow. That you won't be alive tomorrow... That none of us will... Make me forget about it Gajeel."

Gajeel nodded solemnly and pulled her onto the bed. Her will was his command.

He spent hours pouring over her body, making her forget everything but him.

* * *

 _"After the battle... I'll give you my answer."_

How stupid he was to not give her the answer then. How stupid he was... to not appreciate her more while he still could.

He regretted so much...

Her love for him was never-ending and so pure. _She_ was so pure. She was beautiful and perfect and loyal and loving and everything he could ever want.

If only he had told her that before the battle. Before everything changed. Before it was too late.

Before she was killed.

* * *

"Master." Lucy called.

Five people answered, "Yes?"

Four were of course, previous masters: Mavis, Macao, Erza, And Makarov.

The other was Natsu.

Natsu tried to cover it up by coughing and stepping away from Lucy. However both she and him were guilty of bright red faces.

Everyone rose their eyebrow at him. Natsu was never master of the guild, so why would he answer to that title?

Gray furrowed his brows, "Why the hell did you respond to Master?"

Gajeel smirked. "Geehee. He only responded when Bunny Girl said it. Every other time someone says master he doesn't think a thing of it. You know what that means?"

"Ooooooh..."

Everyone hid their smirks behind their hands.

"Let me be your Master sometime Lucy-chan!"

"Celestial Maiden... More like Celestial _Mistress!"_

"S-shut up..." She flushed.

Erza shook her head in disappointment. "Lucy..." Lucy cringed, fearing her wrath. Would she say it was bad for the team? Would she disapprove?

"Never let the man be the master. You must assert your dominance over him."

Lucy breathed a sigh of relief. Erza nodded. "Alright it's decided. I'll give you advice and tips later. You can borrow one of my dominatrix outfits..."

"Erza!" Lucy hissed. She looked around worriedly, seeing that everyone was staring at her suggestively now. Even Natsu.

Although, his eyes were glazed over and he was probably lost in some fantasy world.

"Snap out of it! Can we get back to the battle?"

After a few chuckles, finally they were back on topic.

But that didn't stop Natsu from coming up behind her and whispering, "I'm coming over tonight, Lucy-sama..."


	4. My Hime

**Wow, three updates in one day? I am on top of it today. Now don't expect anything for a while haha**

 **First request is in! Also, if you guys want more of an idea of what I'm looking for, go look at A Collection of Smexy NaLu Drabbles by eternalblaze5. It's also a good story so you should read it nonetheless. :)**

 **OgaxHilda: lucy, daughter to a gang leader., is said to be delicate princess not knowing about the gang business..and natsu succeeds the rival gang from makarov that used to join forces with jude's gang..he wants to take revenge because of jude's betrayal to FT and hearing the rumor of the "princess" lucy, he attempts to kidnap her to be utterly surprised when she puts up fight..they fight each other but to others who are watching, it looks like they're flirting/foreplay oR sth..lucy won by using her feminine charm and natsu caught of guard since he was never interested in women..natsu's gang also shocked..but what is more shocking is after winning, lucy whispers "she has always wanted to join FT"..and then, natsu agrees to bring her..the backstory (maybe her father join ballam alliance since her mother died and betrayed FT)..then they leave together in a limo to have the most intense make out session that continue with smexy time in natsu's mansion or sth..age:25 maybe?**

 **I've only read a few manga that have the whole gang/mafia thing, so excuse me if I'm not totally on point with some stuff...**

 **Also I'm going to make Lucy a boss ass bitch because that's what she really deserves. I like strong female fighting characters that don't need no man.**

 **This turned out to be wayyyy longer than I expected, but that's okay. Warning, it gets a little hot and heavy.**

 **I am working on those other requests, and please please please, give me more details when you request a story, it will help me write it faster!**

 **Hope you like it OgaxHilda!**

 **-Joy**

* * *

 _Rating: T, very suggestive and vivid._

* * *

Natsu slammed his fist on the table, creating a crack in the wood.

His servants cowered. "Y-young Master?"

"He _dare_ betray us?! We have to do something about him! We have to teach him a lesson! Nobody betrays Fairy Tail and gets away with it!"

A chorus of agreements rang up in the air. Big burly, scary men with scars, tattoos, and piercings started to crack their knuckles, ready to take revenge that instant.

"Let's-!"

Suddenly the pink-haired man crumpled to the ground, grabbing his head in pain. He whimpered and glared at the old man that had hit him.

"You foolish child. Let it be. I believe Jude is going through a rebellious stage right now. Don't push him to even more drastic measures." The old man nodded wisely.

"Rebellious stage? He ain't a teenager. He betrayed us Gramps!" Natsu argued.

Makarov waved him off. "He just lost his wife. Of course he's going to do something drastic in his emotional state. He just needs time, then he'll come back to ally with us once more."

"Tch. Why don't you just retire old man? Let me take over! Then stuff like this won't happen!"

Natsu whimpered again as Makarov hit his head again. "Ungrateful brat! You're lucky Laxus wanted to open his own business, or else he'd be the successor!"

"But-"

"ENOUGH. We are not going after the Hearfilia clan and that's final."

Natsu grimaced as the whole room went silent. No one dared argue now.

But Natsu wasn't content with that answer. Just wait? No... No he'd make Jude realize the mistake he made...

"Honorable Grandson! Where are you going?!" A maid called after Natsu.

Natsu huffed. "To my room. Don't bother me."

He had some research to do.

.

.

.

Natsu had spent hours studying all the files on Jude and his gang. Nothing was really secret, or grounds enough to get revenge. When you're allies, it's hard to find something surprising or new.

But he had certainly found something.

Surely, this would be the thing that would snap Jude out of it. Natsu had not known this information about Jude, and since he had to dig so deep, he imagined not many other people knew either.

Jude had a daughter.

Oh this was perfect.

Natsu started to plan...

.

.

.

Lucy hummed a tune as she stretched out her legs. She was about to go on a run around the outside gate of her mansion. It's a run she did daily, and she had finally gotten her father's servants to stop running along with her. Instead they were positioned every half mile around the gate, to keep an eye on her. She really hated how protective everyone was. She was 25, for goodness sake, she could take care of herself.

She noticed some rowdy teenagers across the street ogling at her boobs that were only contained in a sports bra. She flipped them off.

"Hime-sama perhaps today I should run with you. There are many men about today..."

"Capricorn I've told you a million times I can take care of myself. See ya." She took off sprinting, thankful he didn't follow her.

She focused on keeping her breathing even as she slowed to a moderate jog. She turned the corner, now out of Capricorn's sight. This was one side of the wall where nobody could directly see her, except the cameras of course. The next corner would be where Virgo would be waiting for her. But she never got to the next corner.

A black shiny limo screeched to a halt next to her. She yelped slightly, it had gotten so close it almost hit her.

"Hey what the hell asshole?!" She kicked the tire. Her eyes widened when the back door opened.

Out stepped a young man... who was seriously hot...

He was ripped, as you could easily see with his black, tight tank top squeezing every delectable line of his body. His dark wash jeans were pretty tight too. And... he had oddly pink-tinted hair. It somehow looked good with his sun-kissed tan skin and dark eyes.

"You have a nasty mouth, Hime-sama..."

Lucy's breath caught. This person... knew who she was.

"Ms. Heartfilia, do you kiss your father with that mouth? What other naughty things does that mouth do hmm?" The male smirked at her as he stalked towards her. Lucy backed up for every step he took forward, but eventually her back hit the wall. He placed his hands on either side of her head and stared into her scared chocolate eyes.

 _What the hell am I doing? It's just another girl. Grab her and go. Stop playing around._ Natsu shook his head. He grabbed her wrist.

"Alright Hime let's go."

You can imagine his surprise when the terrified small girl slipped out of his grasp and delivered a kick to his stomach. He coughed suddenly, grabbing his stomach. That... actually really hurt.

"Lucy it's not nice to kick people." He glared at her.

"Yeah? Well it's not nice to stalk people and try to kidnap them either." She glared back.

"And who said I was stalking you?" He challenged, crossing his arms.

"Why else would you know my name, idiot?"

Okay, she got him that time.

"Alright Lucy, you caught me. Good job. Now get in the car."

She stuck her chin out. "No."

He grabbed her small chin in his hand, holding it steady despite her trying to wriggle out of his hand. "Get. In. The. Car."

She spat at him. "Make me."

He growled. "I don't like to fight girls."

"Then it looks like I'm not getting in that car." She smiled sweetly.

She brought her leg up to kick him again, but he caught it. He slid his hand up her leg, squeezing her soft thigh. She turned red. "W-What are you doing? Let go of me."

His other hand latched onto her hip, pulling her flush against him and causing her to blush darker. He pushed her back against the wall. He held her arms above her head, not letting her move. Then breathed into her ear, "Make me."

Lucy snorted at his mocking words. Two can play at this game. She brought up her other leg and wrapped it around his waist, pressing them intimately together. She smirked when she noticed his cheeks tint pink as their groins pressed together.

She shook her hands out of his grip. Her hands trailed up his thick arms, reveling in the smooth hard muscles. She tangled her fingers in his spiky hair. His eyes bored into hers, conflicted with confusion and lust.

Ah, her feminine wiles worked perfectly on him, as expected.

"What do you think you're doing Hime-sama? This is hardly appropriate behavior for such a young lady." He questioned her.

"Mmm... Perhaps." She slyly grinned at him. She slightly tugged his hair to bring his head down, closer to hers. He went along with it, leaning his face towards hers, although his eyes were narrowed in distrust. And rightly so.

She suddenly smashed his face into her bountiful breasts. "Ha! Death by suffocation, pervert!"

Lucy could hear him trying to talk, it was muffled by her boobs. She kept his head pressed there, not letting him escape. He thrashed around, but she had a death grip on him. Suddenly, he went slack. Lucy didn't think this would actually work... had he really passed out from lack of oxygen?

But... he was still moving. His hands that had been trying to push her away were now holding on to her. They traced her sides, ghosted over the exposed skin of her legs and stomach. She felt herself shiver. His hands were warm.

Then she felt something else...

"HEEE!" She squealed, trying to pull his head _away_ from her breasts, but it wasn't budging. He tilted his face upwards, and his eyes were shining with mischief.

He was sucking on her the flesh of her right breast.

"S-stop! Get off! Get off!" She shouted, trying to push him away.

He continued to suck for a moment more before pulling away with a pop. He had left a dark purple mark. He smirked at her. "Two can play, isn't that right?"

She grit her teeth. This man. He infuriated her. And he turned her on like no other. Which was even more infuriating!

Enough of these flirty games! Who the hell was this guy?

Lucy unwrapped her legs quickly and used her feet to shove his hips back, forcing him to step back a few feet. Then she pushed off from the wall to give her momentum. She flipped up and captured his head between her thighs, spinning until he lost his balance and fell to the ground. She landed on top of him, already having pulled a knife from her bag and held it at his throat.

"Now! Tell me! Why are you here?! Who are you?!"

"Young Master!" The driver came running out, ready to pull a gun in order to save the honorable grandson.

"Stop. It's fine." Natsu ordered his servant. Reluctantly, they backed down.

Natsu stared in awe at the girl. She had totally just took him by surprise and easily kicked his ass. That was... so... _sexy._

And the way she landed atop him! His face was in her crotch and she didn't have a care in the world! She was glaring at him and held a knife at his throat and he was more turned on than he ever had been in his life. Was he a masochist?

If _she_ were the one torturing him, the answer would undoubtedly be yes.

"Answer me!" She screamed, pushing the point of the knife into his skin.

He was completely pinned under her, he couldn't even move his arms. She really had him. She wasn't playing around anymore.

"...Okay, okay. Fine. I give up, you win."

She only pressed the knife closer, awaiting her answers.

He tilted his chin up, trying to escape the sharp blade that was currently nicking into his skin. "My name is Natsu Dragneel. I'm the grandson of a gang leader. Your father Jude is the mafia head of the Heartfilia Gang, and he was our ally. Until he recently betrayed us. I was trying to kidnap you to get back at him."

"My father isn't-"

"Are you sure, _Hime-sama_?" He interrupted her, knowing she was about to refuse her father to be in such a business.

Lucy hesitated. Was she sure? Sure, her father was a bit reclusive and private in his work, she was never allowed to bother him or ask questions, so she didn't know what he actually did. And... they lived in a mansion with lots of staff and maids, so her father was obviously wealthy. And... yes, some of her father's employees were a bit... scary looking. But a mafia head? No way!

"Think about it." Natsu said, seeing she still didn't believe it. "Are there rooms you aren't allowed to walk in? Has your father ever come home hurt, and not tell you why, or has some lame excuse? Is he really ever home at all? But aren't you always surrounded, always protected by his underlings? They're with you all the time, in order to defend you. They call you princess, and protect you with their lives. You're just there to look pretty aren't you?"

Again, Lucy was unsure. The things he was saying... made perfect sense. He wasn't wrong on even one account. She eased up on the knife- just a little.

"If my father is who you say he is... why did he betray you?"

Natsu averted his gaze away from her awkwardly. "You're... mother died recently right?"

She brought the knife closer again. " _That."_ She hissed, "Is none of your business!"

"Ow! Okay, okay I'm sorry! That- that's what we think made him lash out. He betrayed us on a whim. My Gramps thinks he just needs time to calm down and he'll rebuild alliance with us."

"So my father had a hissy fit. You thought kidnapping his daughter would make him more reasonable?"

"Uh..." Natsu grimaced. She had a point. It wasn't a sensible plan, was it?

"You're an idiot." She deadpanned.

"Oi oi. It made sense before you had to go and be all logical about it."

"What kind of moron are you?"

"I'm not!" He huffed like a child.

"Where did you say you were from? What is this gang you're talking about?"

"Fairy Tail. It's my home, and my family. Gramps is the head of the whole place."

"Did you just say Fairy Tail...?"

He nodded.

"As in that really cool pub downtown in the middle of Magnolia?"

"That's the one."

"But... the pub is a public place... How is it a mafia?"

Natsu laughed. "Well it's open to the public yeah, but that doesn't mean you're part of the family. Sure we host travelers and friends that pass by, but the people who are there everyday of their lives are the ones that belong in the mafia."

Lucy hummed in understanding. "I... I've always wanted to go there. But my father won't let me. I'm hardly allowed to go anywhere at all."

Natsu smiled. "Would you like to go on a field trip then, Hime-sama?"

"Only if you stop calling me that, Young Master."

Natsu smirked. The titles were annoying weren't they? But he kind of enjoyed her calling him master... "Sure, Luce."

Lucy raised an eyebrow at the nickname, but didn't object. "Well we better hurry up or I'll be caught you know. I'm surprised nobody has come yet actually."

She sheathed her knife again, and blushed deeply as she got off of his chest. The position was more intimate than she had meant it to be..

Natsu smiled. "We messed with the cameras round here. So they don't know what's happened!"

Lucy sighed. He really was prepared to kidnap her wasn't he? And yet now, she was going to willingly go with him. Was she an idiot? He could be a murderer for all she knew. She shook such thoughts, for some reason... she trusted him.

He opened the door to the limo, gesturing for her to go in first. She slid in and gapped at the interior.

"Wow... I've never been in a limo before. It's very nice."

He rose an eyebrow at her as he scooted in beside her and slammed the door shut. "You've never been in a limo?"

Lucy smiled slightly. "We have tons of them. I've just never ridden in one. I'm not allowed to go anywhere remember?"

Natsu frowned. She must have been so heavily guarded so Jude could hide her. Poor girl hasn't seen the world at all has she?

"Well Luce. I'll take you anywhere you want to go."

She beamed at him. "Take me to Fairy Tail."

He smirked. He pushed the intercom button, "Take us home." He relayed to the driver.

Lucy stared in awe at the messaging system, and then studying the wall that had slid in between the driver and them, blocking them off. Suddenly the car lurched forward and Lucy went sprawling to the floor, not expecting it.

Natsu laughed at her, "You okay?"

She nodded, looking behind her. That's when she noticed his eyes were focused on her rump that was sticking up in the air.

"Are you staring at my ass right now?" She narrowed her eyes dangerously.

He locked eyes with her and grinned. "Maybe."

She snickered and righted herself on her hands and knees. Then she crawled towards him sexily and rested her hands on either side of his legs, looking up into his handsome face.

"Well maybe- kya!"

The limo braked suddenly, sending both of them flying forward. They landed in a heap on the ground.

Natsu's face was planted in her bountiful breasts. She huffed, "You like my boobs don't you?"

He raised his face and smiled. "Well I like a lot about you, your boobs are a bonus though."

She blushed at that, and then squealed when he nuzzled his face into her pillows. Her breath caught when she felt his lips press a gentle kiss against her flesh.

"N-Natsu.." She pulled his face away.

Their faces were now close together, it was like he was a breath away. Taking the chance, Natsu bent down and connected their lips. Lucy obliged, letting her lips mold to his. He kissed her gently, cautiously, sweetly. Then he pulled away as they both took deep breaths.

He looked into her eyes and pursed his lips. "I don't get it. I've never really cared about girls before. What is it about you that's so different? I just met you. You just... draw me in.."

Lucy flushed. "It... it's the same for me..."

Natsu stared into her eyes for a moment more before lowering his face again. Lucy met him halfway. They let their lips slip against each others'. Natsu caged his arms around her, lifting his weight so he wouldn't be crushing her. But Lucy missed the feeling of his body intimately pressed against hers, so she raised her legs and wrapped them around his waist once again.

The action made Natsu groan slightly. He opened his mouth, lathering her lips with his tongue. Lucy accepted the invitation, letting their tongues intermingle together. She moaned as his hot slick muscle pushed forcefully into her mouth. He explored her depths before coming back to wrestle with her own tongue again. Lucy circled her tongue around his and pulled away, sucking harshly.

They were both breathing heavily and Natsu opened his eyes halfway to look at her. "That's really hot..."

Lucy grinned slyly. She giggled as Natsu dove down to ravish her mouth again.

She let her hands trail up his broad muscular back before tangling into his silky pink locks. Hers weren't the only hands exploring. Natsu buried one hand into her hair, tilting her face. The other hand was caressing up and down her side, from her lower mid thigh to the edge of her breast. She moaned loudly when his hand cupped her ass and squeezed, gingerly massaging the flesh between his fingers..

Lucy ripped her mouth away from his to catch her breath. Natsu continued to kiss down her jaw, latching onto her neck. Her skin was smooth and succulent, begging to be marked up by him. He sucked and bit every inch he could reach.

"Oh... Nngh...Natsu..." She moaned wantonly. She wanted more...

His hands trailed up her sides and slipped under the confines of her sports bra. He pulled the material up and over, revealing her breasts to him.

"Wow... These are so big Luce..." He wasted no time in feeling the weight of them in his palms. He squished them in his hands, rolling his fingers over the nipples. Lucy bit her bottom lip and groaned.

 _What the hell am I doing?! I don't even know him/her!_ They both thought frantically, and yet couldn't stop. It felt so right, like they'd known each other all along.

Natsu bent his head down and engulfed one of the pink buds in his mouth. Lucy moaned and pulled his head closer to her chest. Natsu happily lavished every inch of her flesh.

The car again suddenly screeched to a halt. The movement caused Natsu to press further into Lucy, and they both groaned at the feeling of their bodies mushed together. Lucy could feel something long and hard against her thigh... it made her even more excited.

Natsu looked up as he heard the engine turn off. "Oh shit! We're already here!"

He barely had enough time to pull her bra back over her breasts before the car door opened widely.

The whole gang was on the other side, Makarov being the first face they saw. Makarov's eyes widened as he noticed their provocative position. He narrowed his eyes at Natsu.

"First, you disobey me and kidnap Jude's daughter. Then, you attempt to take advantage of her in the back of my limo?"

"No, Gramps! It's not what you think!"

"Pah! I won't take excuses young man!" He boomed angrily.

Lucy sat up, pushing Natsu off of her. "No really, sir! I came of my own free will. And... uh... the other thing was.. we fell?"

Makarov switched his eyes back and forth between them, observing their cherry red faces and disgruntled clothing. As well as a large amount of hickeys covering the girl's entire neck and chest.

"...I see what's going on. Both of you, out. Follow me."

Shakily, the both exited the car. Surely, they were in some deep shit. Natsu ignored the snickers and snipes of his friends. He grabbed his jacket from a hook to cover Lucy when he saw many of the guys checking her out. She smiled gratefully at him.

Makarov took them to the very back of the building until he stopped at a door. He opened the door widely to show them the inside. It was a deluxe and beautiful room, fully furnished with a king sized bed and even a bathroom.

"Listen here, kiddos. Do not, I repeat, _do not_ soil my backseats. Limos are expensive, and so is cleaning them. If you have... urges.. then you will come to this room and _not_ my limo."

Natsu and Lucy were both flushing red in humiliation of getting caught, and then getting a weird helpful yet still stern sex talk.

"Now, on to more important matters. Let us go back to my office."

They followed Makarov, not exactly knowing what he was talking about. They got the idea though, when they stepped through the threshold.

Jude was calmly sitting in one of the leather chairs.

Makarov stated, "Jude came to make amends, all is forgiven already."

Jude smiled as he saw Lucy with a shocked expression on her face.

"Hello, darling. Surprised? Makarov called me immediately when his foolish grandson decided to kidnap you. I informed my staff and came here to await you."

"Uh... thanks?" What was she supposed to say to that?

Jude narrowed his eyes as he saw her neck. He turned a cold-blooded glare to Natsu. " _This_ is your successor, Makarov?"

Natsu gulped, visibly shaking. What had he been thinking, ravishing the daughter of a mafia head?

"Unfortunately." Makarov chuckled. "He'll be a fine leader some day, but he needs a bit more growing up to do."

Jude nodded. "Yes. I can see clearly he needs to be taught a very valuable lesson. I will be glad to teach it to him." Jude smiled, but there was no light in his eyes.

Natsu thought he almost fainted.

Lucy giggled, unfazed. "You can do that later Daddy! Natsu and I are busy right now, so we gotta go!"

She grabbed his hand, running out of the office to return to that room from earlier. Natsu was pretty sure he was in love with this girl. She could kick his ass _and_ save his ass.

Jude sighed as they disappeared from sight to go do God knows what. He rubbed his nose as if he had a migraine. Makarov chuckled heartily. "Ah to be young and in love!"

"I suppose... if it's _your_ grandson... I could be okay with it." Jude conceded grudgingly.

"They're both adults, they can handle themselves. Besides, it's just another way to strengthen our alliance right?" Makarov rose his glass. Jude rolled his eyes, but also rose his glass.

"To the next generation, may they never loose sight of their love!"

The clinking of glasses chimed, the same time that a lock slid shut.


	5. The Start of an Addiction

_The Start of an Addiction_

Natsu watched as her eyes scanned the page hurriedly, as if she couldn't wait to devour the words of the book. She had long since forgot about him, sitting right across from her as she read. Here he was, being so patient, allowing her to finish the chapter since she begged him to wait, and she completely forgot he was even there!

His nose picked up the scent of her obvious arousal, and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. So it was one of _those_ books huh?

He sighed in agitation. Not only had she forgotten about him, but now she was going to torture him. How cruel.

Natsu let his eyes study her, and roam over her body as he noted the signs of her heightened arousal. Her tightened nipples were standing abruptly against her tshirt- naughty Lucy wearing no bra. Her thighs squeezed together as if to create friction where she wanted it most. Her half lidded eyes kept scanning the page hungrily as she bit her bottom lip.

God, the sweetest torture he endured for her.

Natsu swallowed hard as her hand crept down her body and disappeared under her shorts. She moaned unabashedly.

She had literally forgotten his entire existence by now. Well he'd be sure to change that.

He quickly unraveled his precious scarf from his neck, folding it neatly and placing it on the coffee table next to him. He slipped off his sandals as well. Lucy didn't notice the movement as she continued her actions. Natsu stifled a groan as his dick painfully strained against his pants. He'd get to it eventually.

He lithely unbuckle his belt and slipped off his black coat, leaving his torso bare. Lucy did not notice, only moaned again as she sped her hand up.

Natsu bit his own lip as he watched her teeth bite into hers. His hands froze on his drawstrings as he heard the book clatter to the ground. He looked up but Lucy hadn't caught him, rather decided to skip the book and get on with her own pleasure. He untied the knot in his drawstrings and pulled both his pants and boxers off in one swoop. Well, it was more of a shimmy motion since he didn't want to attract Lucy's attention just yet.

Natsu breathed a sigh of relief, not just because she didn't catch him, but because his cock was finally free from restraint. It stood proud into the air, and Natsu was quite indeed proud of his length. He briefly wondered if Lucy would be impressed as well.

He looked to her again, seeing that she had by now pulled her shirt above her breasts allowing her erect nipples to be free to the cool air. One hand was twisting one of those nipples, as her other hand was still below her pants- he could only imagine what that naughty hand was doing..

Her eyes were squeezed shut in pleasure, with her forehead cutely furrowed in concentration. His eyes were glued to her flushed cheeks and her plump lips as his hand absentmindedly began stroking his length. He watched as she frantically pulled her pants and underwear off, all the while keeping one hand working on herself.

"N-Natsu!"

Natsu's eyes widened as he heard her utter his name. But she wasn't even looking at him, so she hadn't seen him. In fact, her tone was... erotic.

Oh God, she was _fantasizing_ about him. _Him._ Right now.

He had enough of this torture. He stood from his seat and stalked towards her. This went unnoticed by her, since her eyes were still closed.

"O-o-oh... Oh.. Ah! Yes, there..." Natsu watched her fingers stroke a spot repeatedly.

"Here Luce?" He knocked her hand out of the way and placed his own fingers where hers had been.

"Wh-wha?!" Her eyes shot open to see Natsu, completely naked- with a very big erect member- sitting on his knees on the couch between her outstretched legs. He was smirking down at her, and lust burned in his eyes. Before she could question him, or perhaps consider if she was totally imagining this whole ordeal, his fingers moved against her.

"OH!" It felt so much better than when she did it herself. Because she didn't see it coming, perhaps?

Natsu focused on the task at hand. He looked down to see pink flesh, covered in a milky white sticky substance. Her golden curls led to a split in the skin that formed two wide lips. He spread them apart with his fingers. The white substance stuck between them, where was this sticky stuff coming from anyways? Well, he knew where, but he wanted to _see_ it.

He continued to spread her lips, revealing more of her vulnerable womanhood to him.

"N-Natsu... s-stop staring at me..."

His eyes flickered to hers for an instant. "Do you dislike it? Me seeing you and touching you?"

"N-no... It's just... embarrassing..."

Natsu smiled gently. "Just relax Luce. I'll make you feel good."

He emphasized his point by languidly stroking the spot she had been rubbing early. He was rewarded with her keening and arching against the couch.

He studied the new area, one area of Lucy that he had never fully gotten to study before. It was so very pink, as pink as her mouth and her pretty pink lips. He stretched out her lower lips to get the full picture. There, that must be her entrance. It had two flaps of skin above it that opened to a hole that went deeper inside her. Just above that, was a mound of pink flesh and an odd looking bud. It almost looked like a pearl hidden beneath her skin. It was the spot she had rubbed earlier.

Her clitoris, if he remembered female anatomy correctly.

Again, Natsu ran his finger along it, slightly surprised as Lucy jumped and moaned. She was so responsive to just this small touch? What if he pressed harder, or faster?

He did just that, and sure enough Lucy responded even more.

"O-oh God! Natsu please! Stop playing with me!"

Now what did that mean? Playing with her?

"I'm just exploring Luce. I've never done this before. I don't know what you want me to do."

She looked down at him, biting her lip. "L-like this..."

Her hand reached down again as it did earlier. Her middle finger languidly stroked from the bottom hole, up to the little pearl, smearing around the white liquid. She did this a few times, gathering liquid at the bottom to smear it around the little bud at the top. Then she circled the bud in tight fast circles. He noticed the faster she went, the more her toes curled. When she rubbed it back and forth, her back arched.

He wanted to try.

Again he smacked her hand out of the way and took over. He repeated her actions, massage lightly around the hole, rub furiously at the bud. He did this a few times before Lucy was keening and crying out so loudly he thought he must have been hurting her. He pulled his hand away, only for it to be caught by hers. He rose his eyes to her cautiously.

"Don't you dare stop Natsu. I'm so close, keep going."

Natsu nodded, so apparently he wasn't hurting her. But there was something he wanted to try...

"Can I...?" He looked at her unsure of himself.

She bent her legs, spreading them further to him. "Do whatever you want to me Natsu."

Natsu grinned slyly for a moment before diving his head down. He buried his nose within her folds, it smelt so erotic, so intoxicating. Curiously, he stuck his tongue out to taste the milky substance.

He was surprised when Lucy yelped and jerked. "HaaA! Ah!"

So... his tongue made her even more sensitive? He smirked.

Teasingly, he slowly ran his tongue from the bottom to the top, enjoying how her fingers tangled into his hair. He harshly flicked his tongue across the little bud and Lucy thrusted her hips into his face, begging for more. Not wanting to disappoint, Natsu went to work. He grabbed her butt cheeks, pushing her hips up into his face. He lapped at the liquid covering her pink flesh, circling the little pearl often.

He dipped his tongue into the hole and Lucy's eyes rolled back as her mouth hung open. So she enjoyed that. He pushed it in and out of her until her toes were curling, and then he stroked back up to that little bud. He replaced his tongue with his finger, slowly and gently pushing it into her tight entrance. He pushed it back and forth while his tongue focused on the small bud. One last thing he wanted to try, and he thought it might bring her over the edge.

He took the small bud of flesh into his mouth, rolling his tongue over it, and then sucked on it.

"Ooh! Ah! N-Nat! -S-s-sUUUU!" Her nails dug into his scalp and her hips hammered up into his face. "I! I'm al-almost... it's right... OH! There!"

Natsu sucked while roaming his tongue against the bud, delighted that her toes were curling and her knees were shaking and her back was jerking. Suddenly, her body froze in its convulsions, as if being pulled up by a string. There was a silent scream on her face as warmth and pleasure flooded over her body.

And then she broke. Her body jerked wildly more than it did before, and she screamed louder than she had all night.

Natsu was addicted to the sight of it.


	6. Daddy Part I

**Brief prompt summary by autumnpixie33: Lucy and Natsu hook up. He leaves. She's pregnant. He comes back. Why is that kid calling me Daddy?**

 **Sorry it took so long! Also, yes everyone I have seen your ideas and I promise I will get around to them eventually! School has really picked up, and I'm actually really struggling in my classes... So pray for me basically. *cries***

 **AT LEAST IT'S FALL BREAK! Although I still have a bunch of assignments so that sucks. What a 'break' amirite**

 **Very sad last chapter didn't get many reviews... Did you guys not like it? D;**

 **I'm going to divide this story into separate chapters, because it's already super long and I'm not done with it yet. I'll post chapters when I can, they'll probably be pretty short each time. Other random prompts will be mixed in.**

 **I really love it, tell me what you all think! Although this is just a very small intro... which is pretty sad and you won't like it... but it will get better I promise!**

 **Help me decide a name for this story!:**

 **"Uh-Oh I'm a Daddio" lol i don't know if I'm even serious about this**

 **"Why is this kid calling me Daddy?" That's like a really long name so how about no**

 **"You... ARE the father." Maury anyone?**

 **"Luke... I am your father..." Okay now I'm just shitting with you this isn't an option.**

 **Or simply "Daddy?!"**

 **Do you guys have any suggestions because I'm just getting distracted now...**

* * *

Natsu stroked her hair away from her face. He bent his neck and stole a quick kiss.

"Don't leave." She plead, pulling his head down to hers again. Her hands trailed along his body sinfully, her body pressing against his suggestively.

He pulled away and sat up, turning his back to her before she could convince him otherwise. "Lucy... I have to. I've already made up my mind."

She leaned up too, grabbing his arm. "Then take me with you! You said you would never leave me again Natsu!"

"No! This- urgh. This is different."

"It is not! After all that we've been through together, you're just going to toss me aside?"

"I'm not tossing you aside- Lucy you can't come and that's final!" He stood from the bed, shaking off her restraining hands. She was manipulating him with guilt, and she was damn good at it. He pulled on his clothes, ignoring the dirty looks she was sending him.

He had decided to go on a mission. A personal mission. Not even Happy was coming with him.

He had learned of Zeref being his brother, and he was dying to know just where he came from. He had to go... to the place where he was born. He had to know who he was, who his parents were, how he died... And how he came to be once again. There was so much that he needed to dig into and research, so he could find the truth- his reason for existing. He needed to know these things. He felt like it was a mysterious part of him, and he'd never be complete until he uncovered the truth.

And he needed to do it alone.

Natsu turned back to Lucy, to find her glaring at him with tears in her eyes. He sighed; he really did hate to make her cry.

He walked over and grabbed her small face in his hands, tilting it so he could angle his lips on hers. She threw herself into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and trying to drag him down onto the bed as she shoved her tongue in his mouth. But he wasn't falling into that trap again, it had worked all too well the first few (or ten) times she did it, the little seductress.

He pulled away forcefully. Lucy breathed against his mouth, "Stay with me. Stay, Natsu."

"I can't." He unhooked her arms from around his neck. He stroked her face again. "I'll come back. I promise."

Tears ran down her face as she desperately held onto his hand like a lifeline.

"Don't leave me. Don't leave me. Don't leave me." She chanted hysterically grabbing onto his shirt.

"Luce, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I love you." Natsu wrenched her hands off, before turning his back on her and walking out the door.

The last thing he heard was her wailing.


	7. K-I-S-S-I-N-G

**Another short story of mine. R &R please! Promise I will get to more requests soon.**

* * *

Lucy was just sitting at her desk and writing her novel, as usual. Natsu was hovering above her and annoying her, as usual. And also as per their usual behavior, Happy had over indulged in fish and was now in a long food coma on her couch.

Natsu was nuzzling her neck, once again. And she found it quite annoying. At first it was extremely endearing to see him treating and touching her so gently. If also slightly embarrassing. She never knew Natsu was so snuggly. He was much more touchy with her. They had turned into... something more lately. He never did this to another girl, and she loved that. Really she did. But he was always rubbing his face on her! Even in public, he would just grab her hand and rub his nose on it playfully.

He did it again, this time rubbing his face on her shoulder. She huffed and pulled his head away from her, turning in her seat to look at him. She was frowning at him, and he frowned confusedly in return.

"What?" He asked.

"Why do you keep doing that? Rubbing your face on me all the time?"

"What do you mean?" He tilted his head.

Lucy rolled her eyes and stood up. Then she returned the gesture, nuzzling her nose into his neck, pulling his scarf down so they were skin to skin. This was the first time she did it to him, and he was rather warm... She wouldn't mind just resting her head under his chin all the time.

She pulled back however. She had a point to make. "I mean that."

Natsu was gawking at her, and blushing heavily. It was Lucy's turn to tilt her head.

"What's up with you?"

Natsu stuttered, "Y-you just..."

Lucy shrugged. "So what? You've been doing that to me for weeks."

"Y-yeah but you never... you finally..."

Lucy raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms. "I finally what? What are you blabbering about Natsu?"

"You finally kissed me back!"

Lucy's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. She was flushing red now and stumbling over her words. "I... what?! K-kiss?!"

"You just kissed me!"

"No I did not!"

"Yes you did!"

"Natsu that wasn't a kiss!"

"Yah-huh!"

"Nah-huh!"

"Then what _is_ a kiss huh?" He challenged.

"You idiot! You don't know what a kiss is?"

"Yes I do! Igneel kissed me all the time! Like this!" He nuzzled his face against hers, there noses brushing intimately. Both of them blushed that time.

"N-Natsu... that isn't a kiss. Maybe for a dragon, it is. But not for humans."

"It's not?" Natsu asked innocently.

"N-no..."

"Then what is?"

Lucy flushed, stuttering. She was about to start screeching that she would not just simply kiss him to show him what it was. But then she thought, he had believed that he had been kissing her for weeks! Every time he nuzzled into her neck, or her shoulder, or hand, or cheek, he thought he was giving her a kiss. The thought had her blushing madly. But it also brought a warm happy feeling flooding into her heart.

Natsu had been showering her with love and affection much more than she had originally thought.

Taking a deep breath for courage, because she really had to show him what a real kiss was, she placed her hands on his shoulders. She leaned up on her tiptoes, pulling him down so she could reach his lips. With gentle care, she pressed her full lips against his softly.

She applied pressure, moving her lips slowly against his. As she pulled away, she lightly sucked on his lower lip, causing him to gasp.

"That, is a real kiss." She said breathily.

"Oh. I rather like that."

Lucy smiled. "It is rather nice isn't it? I can teach you... all the different ways to kiss. If you want, I mean."

Natsu smirked and grabbed her chin. "I'm a pretty fast learner Luce."

Then he crashed his lips to hers again. And my oh my, was Natsu a really fast learner at these things.


	8. Mud Slinging Competition

**I've had this sitting around for a while. The more playful/bickering side of Nalu's relationship.**

 **(I will update actual stories soon sorry I'm the worst)**

* * *

"Oh great! This is just peachy!" Lucy groaned as the rain poured down.

"Calm down Luce. It's just a bit of water."

"Tch. Well I wouldn't be soaking wet if we had _taken the train._ "

At the mention of transportation, Natsu's face took a green tint. Lucy rolled her eyes at his only pathetic weakness. Motion sickness, of all things.

"Ugh! And Happy didn't come with us so he can't find us any shelter either. I'm going to get sick from being wet and cold this long!"

"It's not that cold Luce. We'll find a cave or an abandoned home or something! We'll get you warmed up in no time."

"No mountains, no caves. We aren't even near a city either...which means no homes or hotels. Why do I even listen to you and follow your stupid shortcuts?! There isn't a city for miles in any direction, Natsu!" Lucy griped.

"Oi woman what more do you want from me? I've already been carrying your fat ass for the last two hours!"

Lucy growled and smacked the back of his head. "I'm not _fat,_ you uneducated odious repugnant heinous sloth!"

"Luce you know I hate it when you use big words!" Natsu whined.

"Ugh! Idiot! Just know that I was _insulting you_!" She hissed.

"Yeah I got that part." Natsu drawled.

"Oh! Natsu, Natsu look!" Lucy sat up a little on her perch of Natsu's back, tightening her hold around his neck. She eagerly pointed to what she thought might be a barn or shed, perhaps a small cottage.

"Holy shit Luce. Your gigantic boobs are about to break my neck!"

"Then put me down moron!"

"Gladly, princess!" Natsu rudely let go of her thighs, not even allowing her to right herself before crashing to the earth.

Oh yeah, the earth that was wet and slick with mud from the rain.

Lucy slid down in the mud, her eyes wide in shock. "NATSU!" She glared up at him as he grabbed his stomach in laughter. Of course he would never apologize for pushing her down into the mud. A brilliant idea struck her. Pretending she was getting up, she scoped up handfuls of the sloppy mud. Without warning she chucked the mud at him, splattering him right in the face. He froze as the nasty stuff slid down his chin and onto his torso. His gaze shifted to a giggling Lucy.

"You just went there Lucy. You're in for it now!"

They both dove for the mud, scooping it up and hurling it at each other. Their laughter filled the air, as well as handfuls of mud.

Natsu tackled her to the ground, slopping mud over both of them. "Kya!" Lucy's scream was full of glee and playfulness. Mud was slathered all over her backside, but she didn't care much since her clothes were basically ruined anyways. As Natsu was smearing the mud along her face, she flipped him around.

She pinned him in between her legs, "Eat mud dragon baka!" She shoved the mud in his face as he tried dodging her hands, clamping his mouth shut so mud didn't fill it. In the back of her mind she noticed that Natsu's hands were trying to push her away; his hands that were pushing her were on her breasts.

"D-don't touch me there pervert!" Lucy pulled her hands back and covered her violated chest. In her embarrassment, Natsu took the opportunity to flip her over.

"Oh like this?" He took handfuls of mud and shoved it down the front of her shirt.

"Y-You!" Lucy gasped. She narrowed her eyes. He was a goner now.

She sneakily reached beneath her to gather mud in her palms, allowing Natsu to shove more mud down her front side. Out of nowhere she lifted her hands, smothering his lower abdomen in mud as she tried to yank his pants open so she could deposit mud in his privates and see how he liked it. He yelped and tried to jump off of her, but she secured her legs around his waist, continuing to stuff mud in his pants. Although some of it was ending up on her as well.

"Luuuuuce! Stop it!"

Lucy laughed evilly. "No way!"

Natsu growled and then took mud and smeared it in her hair. She whined angrily- that would take a while to get out. Retaliating, she ran her mud-filled fists through his hair too. It was no longer pink, but brown. It was odd.

She continued to run her fingers through his hair, now slick with the dirty substance. She giggled, trying to tame it into a different hair style. Finally satisfied with his new mohawk, she rested her hands on his shoulders to admire the new look.

He was staring at her intently.

His gaze was so intense, that Lucy sucked in a breath of surprise. "W-what? Why are you looking at me like that?"

She felt her skin heat up, although it wouldn't be seen underneath the mud on her face. She realized her legs were still wrapped around his waist, their mud-covered bodies pressed against each other.

"I've always thought your eyes were mud brown but they aren't. They're brighter than this dull sludge."

Was that even a compliment?

"Of course my eyes are prettier than dirt and water you idiot! Geez how rude can you get."

"I never said they were pretty."

 _"Get off of me you asshole!"_


	9. Daddy Part II

Cana and Levy came out of the apartment, sighing sadly. They met up with Erza.

"How is she today?"

"Bad as always..." Levy frowned. "We only got her to eat a piece of toast. That was it all day..."

Cana grimaced, "She also smashed a few things again."

Levy tugged at her hair anxiously. "I'm really worried about her Erza. She... this morning she was throwing up a lot. It's been like that for a while now. I don't know why..."

Erza narrowed her eyes slightly and nodded. "Well I'll stay with her tonight. Send Mirajane or Lisanna in the morning."

The girls nodded and parted ways, Erza entered Lucy's apartment.

"Lucy?"

No response. As usual.

Lucy hadn't talked to anyone for weeks- months even.

Erza sighed as she found glass shards on the ground. A picture frame of their team lay abandoned on the floor. Along with spots of blood... She quickly swept the glass up and hid the picture out of sight.

Finally she found Lucy crumpled up on the floor next to her bed. Without saying a word, Erza started to pull the glass out of her hands and feet and then wrap it in gauze. Lucy's hair was utterly disgusting, she smelled as if she hadn't showered for days. Her clothes were crumpled and stained, and undeniably baggy. She hadn't ate much of anything in the past few weeks. She was thinner than what was healthy. Erza didn't fail to note a very slight protrusion of her lower abdomen.

"Come. You need to bathe."

She dragged Lucy up and pulled her to the bathroom, setting her in the tub as it filled with hot water. Lucy never once met her eyes. She stared at the floor, unseeing.

Erza took a deep breath. She was sick of this. This was not the Lucy she knew. She was sick of seeing her in such pain. "Lucy. He'll come back. And do you really want him to see you like this? So pitiful and pathetic? Don't you want to show him that you don't need him? That you're independent and strong all on your own?"

For the first time in weeks, Lucy spoke. She actually chuckled dryly. "I'm not. I'm not strong. Not at all. I do need him."

"No! Lucy Heartfilia you have never relied on anyone! Even when the world turns its back on you, you stand strong! That's who you are!" Erza spoke sternly, although the tears in her eyes were quite obvious. She did not like seeing one of her best friends in such a state.

"I need him though..." Lucy whispered, tears leaking out of her eyes.

Suddenly, Lucy's head was engulfed by the water. Her eyes widened, and her lungs screamed, but just as suddenly she was brought up from the water sputtering wildly. She hadn't actually swallowed any water though. The dunk wasn't to harm her, just to knock some sense into her. To clear her head.

Erza held her shoulders, shaking her slightly. "You need to cut this out Lucy! Get it together! If not for yourself, for your baby!"

Lucy's eyes widened once again, and she stared at Erza in horror. "How... how did you..."

Erza rolled her eyes, then kicked the trash can over. Sure enough, a pregnancy test sprawled out across the floor. It's result was positive.

"Do you think I'm stupid Lucy? I've been taking care of you for almost three months. You think I didn't notice you never had a period? You think I didn't notice the morning sickness? The bump on your stomach? Do you think for one second that I did not notice the intimate relationship between two of my closest friends and teammates?"

"I- I..." Lucy had no response. Instead, she broke out in sobs.

Erza held her as she cried. And she cried with her.

It wouldn't be an easy journey. But they'd be damned if they didn't try to make it.


	10. Her End

**Her End**

"NO! NO STOP! STOP GRAY! NATSU NATSU!"

Lucy strained against the arms holding her back. The arms of her friends, the ones who were betraying her- betraying them both.

"Let me go! Stop! _Stop!_ "

The tears blurred her vision of the scene in front of her. It had happened so suddenly, so out of the blue.

They had been looking for him. Zeref.

And when they found him, he told them everything. About how he and Natsu were brothers, how he revived Natsu from the dead... how he went through all of this for him... And that he finally was ready to repent of his sins. He wanted, planned, that Natsu would kill him. That's what he did to Natsu, made him into this killing machine that would be powerful enough to end him. Hence the name END.

The curse was released in a flash. One moment, Lucy was clutching Natsu's hand, taking in the horrifying information with him, supporting him. And the next moment, she had been pushed away from him. He pushed her away. Because he was transforming... into something more terrifying than anything they'd ever faced.

He became a monster.

He looked like a human-dragon hybrid. Horns protruded from his head, as did wings on his back. He was covered in red scales and black magic markings. And his eyes were not full of warmth and love, but instead had receded into slits of a cold-blooded murderer. Power radiated off of him, more power than even the black magician Zeref had.

He had made quick work of Zeref, finally ending his miserable lonely life. He had completed his mission- his reason for being.

And yet, now he was a demon programmed to kill.

So how would they end the END?

That's when Gray stepped in. That's what he had been working towards...

And Lucy soon figured out that Gray's research had concluded to nothing. There was no way to stop END without killing Natsu. If there were, Gray wouldn't be using such fatal attacks on him. And as soon as Lucy saw that he would kill Natsu- she lost it.

Nobody would take him away from her.

"LET HIM GO!" She screamed, breaking free from those who held her back, trying to run to Natsu. She needed to protect him. She wouldn't let them kill him.

Because she loved him.

Suddenly she was tackled to the ground, now only twenty feet from the huge fight of fire and ice.

"Lucy! Lucy stop this! Do you want us all to die?!" Levy hysterically shouted in her ear.

Lucy turned to her best friend, the dirtiest look of betrayal on her face. "Get the fuck off of me."

Levy looked startled, but refused to let her go so easily. Juvia was holding down her other side, tears slipping down her face as well.

"Juvia understands... But Lucy-san needs to see that this is the only way. Gray-sama doesn't want to do this either. He'll probably be killed in the process too. But it's the only way Lucy..."

"I will not let you kill him." Lucy slipped out from under their holds, standing shakily to her feet. She rose her eyes to them.

"I'm going to him. I don't care if I die. But I have to try. That's Natsu. _My Natsu._ And I won't let him die without trying to stop it."

Levy and Juvia were both crying by now. "Lucy... you can't! He'll just kill you!"

"I don't care. I'd rather die than live without him anyways." Lucy nonchalantly stated as she quickly turned away from them, running towards her lover.

Towards her END.


	11. Chapter 11

**Three short stories. Figure I'd give you something happy after last chapter.**

* * *

Lucy giggled as she observed that Natsu's armpit hair was bright pink. She had never noticed it before for some reason, but now that she did, she thought it was hilarious.

"Is- *giggle*- _all_ your hair _pink?!"_ Lucy fell into another fit of laughter.

Natsu growled at her. Then he seemed to get an idea. He pulled her forward by the waistband of her loose shorts. Her laughter was cut short as her silky black undies came into view. Lucy gasped and flushed, thankful that her underwear still covered everything- and that she had decided to actually wear underwear this morning.

"Well I dunno Lucy, is all of your hair blonde?" He tugged on one of her blonde locks.

Lucy pouted and pushed against his chest, squirming to get away from his hold especially since he was slightly tugging her pants down. "Natsu! Stop being such a pervert!"

"Don't ask questions you don't wanna know the answers to, Luce..."

Finally he let go of her, but then something worse seemed to happen. He reached for his own pants.

Lucy's eyes bugged out as Natsu untied his makeshift belt, letting his pants droop. Slowly, he pulled the edge of his waistband down... His sculpted abs led down to a dipping V shape, his tan skin was smooth and looked very lickable in Lucy's opinion. Lucy's now-lidded eyes hungrily gulped up the skin being revealed, inch by inch...

Another thing she had never noticed, Natsu also had a bright pink puppy trail from his belly button leading down to his goodies. This time funny isn't the word she'd use to describe it.

Her mouth literally drooled as his pants hesitated over the last stretch, the area that would reveal his pink curls and the base of his you-know-what.

Alas, Natsu suddenly yanked his pants back up, drawing Lucy out of her stupor.

"I guess, if you really don't wanna know I won't force you to see." He shrugged nonchalantly.

Lucy blinked in confusion. What gave him the idea she didn't want to see?! She was enjoying that dammit!

She looked back up at him, not sure whether to yell at him for being a pervert again, or demand that he rip his pants off this instant. Her mouth snapped shut as she saw that naughty, sly look on Natsu's face.

"Now who's being the pervert, huh?"

"Wha? You-! I'm- NATSU! _GET OUT!_ " Lucy finally stammered, beating her tiny fists on him and pushing him towards the nearest exit. He just chuckled as he leaped out the window and disappeared into the night.

* * *

The way that Natsu and Lucy started dating was a funny story known throughout the guild. Natsu sure did have an unorthodox way of asking her out.

It was actually on her birthday, late at night after the party, they were back in Lucy's cozy apartment. Natsu had handed her the gift he got her, a box badly wrapped with a not-so-cute bow on it. He had tried, at least.

She opened it to find a tshirt that read 'I will kick your ass.'

Lucy had snorted and rolled her eyes, but nonetheless thanked him for the funny shirt. He had demanded she put it on right away. Going along with his antics, she tried it on for him.

He had beamed at her, and then told her he had a matching shirt, and they should take a picture together. Lucy had shrugged, not minding. It was a cute BFF idea, in her opinion. And she needed a new profile picture, so why not matching shirts with her best friend and longtime crush?

Lucy hadn't actually seen his shirt as he took off his sweatshirt and pulled her next to him. They posed for Happy who was the designated photographer. Lucy happily took the camera to determine whether a photo was profile worthy or not.

It was then that she saw the shirts were coordinating- but not exactly matching.

In the same color and format as her own shirt, Natsu's shirt read 'My girlfriend will kick your ass.'

Lucy blinked back and forth between the two shirts. Then she looked up to make sure Natsu really was wearing that shirt. She dumbly rose her eyes to his as he was smirking that annoying smirk of his.

Then it finally connected, and she gasped and blushed and stuttered as he laughed at her face.

"I really don't want to return these shirts; so will you be my girlfriend Luce?"

Still red as can be, Lucy had furiously nodded her head yes to his question, not trusting her voice just yet.

He then leaned over and planted a sweet, chaste kiss on her lips. And the rest was history.

* * *

It was a pretty normal day for Lucy Dragneel. She had taken over Mirajane's bar duties since she was on a mission with her siblings and Kinana was on her honeymoon with Erik. Lucy really enjoyed working at the guild, it was something mundane and simple compared to her life-threatening S-class missions.

"LUCY!"

Lucy gasped and spun away from the bar at the shriek of her name. She turned to the door to see Natsu there, holding their baby in his arms. She was frightened for a moment, jumping to the conclusion that something was wrong with Nashi.

But her worry floated away as she saw the ecstatic look on Natsu's face.

She walked over calmly, chuckling at her husband's antics. He was probably excited over nothing again and ran to the guild for no good reason. One time he woke her up in the middle of the night just to show her that Nashi was blowing bubbles out of her own spit. It wasn't impressive. Especially not at 3 in the morning.

But Natsu cherished those little moments, he was head over heels for Nashi. She was going to be a spoiled Daddy's girl.

"Lucy you won't believe it! Nashi spoke!"

Lucy gasped, her eyes landing on her ten month old daughter. She missed her first words... "What'd she say?!"

"She said Dada!" Natsu beamed proudly, clutching the small child to his chest protectively.

Lucy pouted. So she missed her first words, _and_ Nashi didn't say Mama first.

"That's no fair..."

Natsu laughed loudly, the reverberation of his chest shaking the small child. She tossed in his arms in irritation and reached out for her mother. Lucy gladly took the tiny human into her arms. She nuzzled her face into Nashi's.

"Can you talk again, baby girl? Can you say Mama?"

Nashi stared at her with big brown eyes.

Lucy tried again. "Mama? I'm Mama. Say Mama, Nashi. Ma-ma."

Natsu snorted and then grabbed Nashi's attention with one of his big fanged smiles. "Nah you like Dada don't you Nashi?"

Nashi smiled back at him, but did not answer. "Come on say it again, Dada!"

Nashi just kept smiling, not saying a word. She didn't even open her mouth.

Lucy pursed her lips, a little skeptical. "Are you sure she said it? Maybe you just imagined it, babe."

Natsu frowned. "I did not! She said it! She's just being stubborn now!"

The small girl in question, giggled happily and clapped her hands- as if her master plan of making her father look like a fool succeeded.

Natsu narrowed his eyes at her.

Lucy turned to where someone was calling for refills at their table. "Hon, I gotta get back to work." She frowned as she saw a brawl with flying chairs in one corner of the hall. "You should take Nashi back home, this isn't a place for a baby."

Natsu pouted, taking the babe back into his arms. "Nashi would be fine here. Nobody would hurt her."

Lucy sighed. "Nobody would _intentionally_ hurt her, yes. But accidents happen Natsu. I wouldn't worry so much if you just took her back.."

"Accidents can happen at home too you know."

That apparently wasn't the right thing to say, since Lucy was now glaring at him. "If you don't start fires, and you don't drop her, and you watch her all the time- _like you're supposed to, mister-_ then she should be fine! Stop making me more worried!"

Natsu groaned, having heard this spiel before. " _Luce._ Nashi will be fine! Geesh, trust me a little. I won't let anything bad happen to my little girl." Natsu smiled down affectionately at the pink-haired cherub in his arms.

Lucy's eyes softened. "I know you won't. I just worry constantly..." She sighed in frustration as she caressed Nashi's soft face.

Suddenly Natsu's free hand lashed out and grabbed her chin, forcing her head to tilt up in order to meet his lips. Lucy's eyes widened slightly before they closed, reciprocating the kiss.

Too soon for her liking, he pulled away. "You shouldn't worry so much. We're the best parents ever, yeah?"

Lucy giggled, reminded of their oath that they would be the best, and do their best for their children. "Yeah. We're the best."

"Oi! Ya gotta baby in your hands so stop with the bedroom eyes!" Cana shouted loudly.

Lucy flushed as Natsu just stuck out his tongue childishly at Cana.

"I really do need to get back to work, Natsu." Lucy stated, pecking Nashi on the forehead.

"Alright, alright. I love you." He smiled cheesily.

Lucy beamed back, kissing him once more before walking away and dodging a chair. She shouted over her shoulder, "I love you too!"

Yes, it was just a normal day for Lucy Dragneel.


	12. Daddy Part III

**Daddy Part III**

~About 4-5 years later~

Natsu walked into the city of Magnolia, only a knapsack on his back, weary from his traveling. His dark cloak swished around him silently. Natsu grew irritated with the pink bangs in his face, so he took the precious clip he had and pinned his long hair back. This clip was the only belonging he had of Lucy's.

God, he missed her.

He had so much to tell her, too. For years he had traveled, gathering information and learning things about his past. He felt like part of him was now complete, he was a full story with a true beginning now. Now, he knew so much-

"Oof!"

Natsu looked down to the tiny impact he felt on his leg, he had barely felt it. A small child was sitting on his butt, rubbing his face. The child looked up into Natsu's eyes, and Natsu almost took a step back in shock.

His own eyes were looking back at him.

Natsu shook it off, they were just eerily similar to his that's all. He knelt down to get on the child's level. "Sorry there little buddy. Did I knock you over? I didn't see you there." He smiled widely.

The child had his mouth hanging open in fear or awe or something, and Natsu took this time to survey the kid up close. He had a chubby face with rosy cheeks, and definitely exactly his eyes- how peculiar. Even his teeth looked sharper than a normal child's. His hair was silky blonde, and spiked up in crazy directions.

Natsu had a weird feeling about this kid..

Seeing as the child was still silent, Natsu took action. "Did I hurt you? Here, how about I make it up to you. I'll buy you some ice cream. Do you like ice cream?"

Suddenly the kid seemed to find his voice. He shook his head, "No. It melts in my mouth too fast. It's like flavored milk."

Natsu's eyes widened. "No way! Me too, kiddo! That's weird. Well what do you want then? Just a meal?"

The child's eyes grew bright at the mention of food. He nodded his head excitedly.

"Alright! Food here we come!" Natsu stood up and noticed that he towered over the child.

"How old are you anyway squirt?" Natsu asked.

"I"m almost five!" The kid puffed out his chest.

Natsu nodded wisely. "Ah. Almost a man I see. Where are your parents?"

The boy looked up at him with wonder and smiled. "Mommy is in a meeting for her book, and it was really boring so I snuck away! But don't worry, my dad is watching out for me."

Natsu nodded then looked around. He didn't see anyone that was particularly with the kid... He was about to question the kid where his dad was, but the little snot started running off. With him so short, Natsu couldn't hardly see him.

"Oi! Squirt quit running!" Natsu ran after the little boy. He'd feel awful if the kid got lost or hurt on his watch. He easily caught up to him, and snatched him up to rest on top his shoulders. There, kid couldn't get trampled up there.

Finally, they sat down at an outside cafe. They ordered lots of food, and Natsu was surprised to see just how much food the little boy ordered. Surely he didn't eat that much right? What an appetite!

"So what's your name, buddy?" Natsu decided to make conversation.

"My name is Nash!" He smiled widely. That smile seemed awfully familiar. Natsu shook of the uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Natsu smiled back. "Well good to meet ya Nash. I'm Natsu."

The boy's smile widened. "I know who you are mister! You're my hero!"

"Oh?" Natsu scratched the back of his neck awkwardly and smiled sheepishly. "Am I still famous in those magazines after all these years?"

Nash just grinned at him. Natsu felt a bubbly warm feeling in his chest. He kinda liked this kid.

Natsu was about to ask more about him, but then the food arrived, which meant all conversation ended besides the usual gratitude for delicious food. After the plates were empty, they both sat back and rubbed their stomachs. Natsu was surprised the little boy actually ate everything he ordered.

"Man... that was some good food. But you probably gotta get back though right kiddo?"

Nash shrugged. "No, I think it's fine."

Natsu furrowed his eyebrows. "But your mom's meeting is probably over. And your dad must be worried, you just disappeared from the street!"

The little boy smiled sneakily. "M-mm." He shook his head. "My dad's been with me the whole time."

Before Natsu could even process what Nash said, a shout interrupted them.

"Nash! Nash where are you?!" A feminine voice was yelling in panic.

Natsu narrowed his eyes at the kid. "See? Your mom is freaking out!" Nash only stuck his tongue out.

Nash stood up in his seat and waved his arm. "Momma! I'm over here!"

A woman came running and crashed into the small boy, wrapping him up tight in her arms. "Oh thank God. What were you thinking Nash? You know I hate it when you go wandering off! I don't care if you _can_ smell your way back, just give me a break and stay still for once!"

The woman pulled back, gazing sternly at the child and holding him by his shoulders.

Natsu was frozen. That hair, that voice, that scent... he'd know them anywhere.

"L-Lucy...?"

The woman slowly turned her head to the man that was sitting across from her son. Her breath caught as her eyes locked onto his. Natsu's.

"Natsu..."

"Lucy!" He stood up from his chair excitedly, about to tackle her in a hug, but then he stopped.

She had a kid.

She... moved on? Well, what had he expected, that he could disappear for five years and she would wait for him to return patiently? His heart squeezed painfully.

He smiled sadly at her, but then his eyes widened. He had expected her to be happy, or probably crying but... she looked murderous.

A loud cracking noise sounded in his ears, and he only realized vaguely in shock that it had been a hard slap to his cheek.

"Natsu Dragneel... you bastard. You come back after all this time?"

"L-Luce?"

"Shut up! Don't call me that! You-! Stay away from my son!" She shouted. Lucy grabbed Nash's hand and tugged him away. The child had tears gather in his eyes, "W-wait Momma! I want to be with Daddy too!"

"No, Nash." She spit harshly, pulling him along and disappearing around the corner as Natsu stood in shock with a hand on his cheek.

It couldn't be...

 _'I want to be with Daddy too!'_

...Was that... _his_ son?


	13. Prickly

**Damn this authors note is really long overdue.**

 **Hi friends!**

 **First things first, it's finals week for me. So of course I procrastinate by writing on here. I had neuroscience-biopsych last night, and I feel pretty solid about it. I just got back from an 8AM final and I totally just made that biology exam my bitch. Muhaha. Two more to go! Organic chemistry and biology lab... Yay... PS being a science major sucks ass**

 **SO ANYWAYS. There have been a ton of requests! Thank you so much! I've been trying to write them all down and get a general storyline for them, but there's so many I'm way backed up haha. Some are easier to write than others, and that gets them all out of order. So if you made a request a while ago, I will get around to it eventually.**

 **You may have noticed most chapters recently have been my own ideas and ramblings, and not many requests. Requests are harder for me to write, since I want to include everything expected and not disappoint. Plus, lots of these ramblings have been finished for months and are just sitting around, so I want to post them so you all have something to read. All are too short to be actual stories, but I still want to post them. I hope you have enjoyed my ideas so far!**

 **In general, I will not do a pairing that I don't like. It's too hard for me to even think about seriously, so I can't write something I don't like. So those who asked Lucy with anyone other than Natsu, you are automatically vetoed, sorry friend. Try asking another author.**

 **Also, pairings that aren't Nalu, and I do like (such as RomeoxWendy or GrayxJuvia) I am working on them! It just takes me a while to get the right kind of mood and tone, since I'm not used to doing other pairings. I have many Gruvia rambles that will get put up once they are perfected. (Lowkey also working on my first Gruvia story, keep your eyes peeled the next couple of months for that)**

 **Okay, lots have asked for M rated chapters. Which of course are my favorite because I'm such a pervert. But please understand it takes me a while to write these things. Due to my inexperience for one, and also because I don't want every M story to be exactly the same. I want things to be realistic as well as unique. I hope you appreciate my attempts at smut!**

 **There are possibilities of adding more to previous chapters. I got many requests to go on with 'My Hime' and let's just say stay tuned...**

 **I am working on many requests, I promise! I've really been focusing on the Daddy request, and I have a bit more to that story currently, enough for about three more chapters, but I'm kinda stumped on where to go next after that. Hopefully I will find inspiration soon. Speaking of, many people have asked me to make it a separate story. Who all is in favor for that?**

 **Now, here's a small ramble so you have something to smile at. Short and sweet and suggestive of course.**

 **Thanks all! Keep the support up! Love you guys, you're great :3**

 **-Joy**

* * *

No girl likes to shave if she doesn't have to- especially in the winter.

Lucy walked out of her quick shower and slipped on some comfy underwear and a huge tshirt, courtesy of her boyfriend Natsu. She padded over to her big queen bed, smiling softly when she saw Natsu's peaceful sleeping face. She tugged on the sheets and tried to get into bed with the least amount of movement. Still, Natsu's light snores ceased and Lucy knew she had awoken him. She never could be quiet enough to not wake the dragon slayer. She slid in the bed and cuddled into his side. He sighed happily and wrapped his arms around her in response.

She cupped his face, placing a chaste kiss on his cheek. Her hand slid down his neck to rest on his bare chest. Then she hiked her leg up to lay it on top of him. Natsu's hand caressed her leg down and then back up. He made a disgusted noise in the back of his throat and pulled his hand away, resting it on her hip instead.

Lucy chuckled. Normally, she had her legs clean shaven all the time. But it was cold out, and she normally wore stockings or leggings anyway so she didn't shave her legs as much. It was more trouble than it was worth. Natsu certainly did not enjoy it.

"Something wrong?"

"Yeah I think my girlfriend turned into a cactus. I should probably take her to the doctor and get that checked out."

"Tch."

Lucy removed her leg from him, and completely disentangled herself, scooting to the outside of the bed.

"Awe Luce don't be like that.." He pouted and tried to pull her back towards him.

"Don't touch me if I disgust you, Natsu." She spoke harshly.

Natsu made a slight noise of surprise from her tone. Then his eyes scrunched in irritation. So fast that Lucy didn't realize what was even happening, Natsu was suddenly towering above her.

"You will never disgust me and I will touch you all I want." He declared. "Let me show you how undisgusting you are to me."

Lucy averted her gaze. _I will touch you all I want._ She blushed and squirmed. How did things flip around so suddenly? "N-Natsu... stop it." She faintly pushed him away.

He held her hands above her head. "Don't pretend you don't want me to touch you Luce."

She sighed, giving in because she knew she would never win. He was right- she craved his touch. She wanted him, always. "I always want you to touch me Natsu. You know that."

Natsu smirked down at her, releasing her hands to trail down her legs and spread them sensually. Already, her body was singing with anticipation. He sunk between her wide-spread legs, slowly gyrating his hips against hers as she moaned softly.

"Some prickly legs aren't gonna stop me Luce. You'll have to find another tactic to get rid of me." He winked before leaning down to satisfy his woman.


	14. Mistletoe Makeout

**Request from Twishadowhunter! Well one of the requests. I'll get to the rest eventually! Sorry it's kinda rushed, I wanted to post it on Christmas!**

 **Speaking of, MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**

 **I hope everyone has wonderful holidays and a great start to the new year!**

2\. Christmas theme : Nalu is under the mistletoe with Lucy at a guild party and decides he's going to do more than just kiss her (steamy make out session with grinding that progresses into more )

Lucy gulped down the rest of her obviously spiked eggnog and smiled at her partner. "Come on Natsu! Let's dance!"

Natsu grinned, also drowning his drink before standing and dragging her over to where bodies were pulsing. They spun and twirled for a bit. Lucy reveled in how close he was; his masculine arms made her feel so safe and warm. She wished he would just ask her to be his girlfriend already. She was a bit tired of dancing around their feelings. Not to mention the sexual tension was so high it would be sure to burst any day now. And what would happen when it did?

She squeaked when Natsu's hands fell a bit too low on her lower back. His fingers curved around her ass for just a moment before he pulled his hand away. "Whoops, sorry."

Lucy blinked in bewilderment. Did he do that on purpose or was it really an accident? She never could tell with him. There was no way he could really be that innocent right? Surely he couldn't. She's seen that look in his eyes that he sometimes gets...

Lucy pushed it from her mind for now, enjoying her night with her friends.

After almost an hour of twirling, Lucy was growing tired. "I'm gonna get some punch." Lucy murmured, pulling away from his chest.

She wasn't a few steps away before she felt the familiar weight of his arm on her shoulders. "I could use a drink too." He smiled cheekily.

They made their way over to the snack table, and of course Natsu couldn't resist getting a plateful of food. Lucy rolled her eyes and got some chocolate pretzels to munch on. There weren't any open seats nearby, so they went over to lean against the wall. They made small talk as they snacked on their goodies.

That's when she noticed it.

They had walked right into it... it was a trap.

Nothing life threatening of course, but holy shit what was she going to do?! They had just walked under mistletoe! It was covering the whole ceiling of where they were standing, no wonder nobody was over here.

At least nobody else had noticed, or there was sure to be teasing and photos... Luckily it was pretty dark over here.

Lucy discarded her empty plastic dishes into a trashcan, wiping her sweaty hands on her skirt. How should she even approach this? Maybe Natsu wouldn't notice!

But then... she wouldn't get a chance to kiss him...

She nibbled on her lip, wondering what to do. Thankfully she was saved the decision.

"Oi... that plant. Isn't that the kissing plant?" Natsu cocked his eyebrow, gesturing to the mistletoe above them.

Lucy fake laughed, "What do you know, it is..."

"Oh." He looked at her awkwardly.

Her heart fell. Had she misinterpreted everything? Perhaps he wasn't interested in her at all. It was just her imagination running wild.

"Um! You... you don't have to kiss me if you don't want to.." Lucy said shyly, sad she was going to miss her chance. Probably her one and only chance.

"No it's not that... I want to kiss you, it's just... well I just ate some spicy hot wings and I know you hate spicy food so that would kinda suck for you."

Lucy couldn't help it, she burst out laughing. He was worried about his breath?! So much for her doubts!

She chuckled and pulled out some gum from her pocket. "Here, this'll help."

They both calmly chewed their minty gum, and surprisingly Lucy felt no nervousness at all anymore. She was going to kiss her best friend. And dammit even if it didn't mean anything she was going to enjoy it.

Lucy turned her head away from watching the dancing bodies, back towards Natsu. "So-"

Her breath caught in her throat. Natsu was there- right there. His pink fluffy bangs brushed against her forehead, and his dark intense eyes stared into hers. She struggled to swallow, and managed to dart her tongue out and wet her lips.

Natsu's eyes flicked down to her mouth as she did that. Then he got even closer, so their noses were brushing. Lucy sucked in one last breath before his lips touched hers. Her lids automatically slid closed, and she tilted her face up to put more pressure onto his lips. Their lips moved back and forth, sucking and pulling and pushing.

His mouth pressed harder against hers before pulling back slightly, only to suck hard on her upper lip. She gasped and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her. Lucy squeaked as his smoldering tongue flicked against her lower lip pleadingly.

He didn't have to ask twice. Lucy immediately opened herself up to him, allowing him to sweep in and explore the depths of her mouth cavity. She felt a pleasurable squeeze on her backside and wondered how long his hands had been there. She had been too preoccupied with his mouth to even notice.

Unfortunately the back squeeze caught her by surprise. An embarrassing moan escaped her throat, and she was mortified that Natsu's lips quirked up proudly. He drew away from her with a wet smack, smiling cheekily. She kept her fingers buried in his hair, refusing to let the moment go just yet.

Lucy gazed up at him with dazed eyes. His warm fingers were tracing circles on her lower back, distracting her. He chuckled lowly, "Well that was nice. I'm pretty sure a mistletoe kiss isn't supposed to last that long."

She blinked slowly, her brain starting to function again. "Let's go for a record then." She rasped before pulling his face back down to hers so she could attach their mouths together again. He grunted in surprise, but was all to happy to continue their mistletoe-induced make-out session.

There was no sweet innocence, no caution or shyness anymore. Now there was fire, which was much more suiting for the two. Natsu backed her up to the wall, practically slamming her against it as he ravaged her mouth.

Lucy moaned, now unashamed at her reaction. It's what he wanted after all.

Her fingers raked through his hair desperately, and one of her hands slid down his back then up his chest. Bare of course, since even in the dead of winter he wore his open vest. She loved his sculpted muscles, so she pulled him closer still, pushing herself into his hard chest.

Natsu was also exploring with his hands even as his mouth discovered every inch of hers. She noticed he really liked to squeeze her ass. Weird, since she pegged him as a boob kind of guy.

Of course, now with her train of thought, his hands ventured upwards, making her eat her words. One of his hands stayed on her back, tangling into her hair. The other traveled up her stomach, sending electric shocks throughout her body. Finally, his scorching hand enclosed around her breast, and she sighed blissfully into his mouth. His warmth was so nice.

He pressed her closer to the wall. She got the hint. Her leg came up to latch around his waist and he didn't hesitate to wrap his hand around her thick thigh, squeezing and caressing all the while holding her weight. He forcefully brought up her other leg to wrap around his waist as well.

Lucy broke their kiss to gasp and throw her head back as his hips grinded into her.

Natsu wouldn't rest though. His swollen lips slid down her throat, leaving angry red marks in his wake.

Lucy was practically clawing at him, trying to get him closer. His hips grinded against hers once more and she mewled happily.

This had went better than expected.

Finally, Natsu released her succulent skin with a pop. He lifted his face to hers, breathing heavily with her. Lucy stared into his eyes, seeing all his emotions there. He wanted this. He wanted her.

And yet, they were in the middle of the guild. Even if nobody had noticed them, that didn't mean they could have sex against the wall in the middle of the main hall. Even if they both clearly wanted to.

She bit her lip. "Perhaps... it'd be better to grab some mistletoe to put above my bed, hmm?"

"That sounds like the best idea ever." He smirked, ripping a good handful from a rafter. He then tossed her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes as she laughed giddily and they quickly exited the guild.

They weren't seen again for a few days.


	15. Daddy Part IV

**Hey fam.**

 **Sorry for disappearing for a month. A mixture of things have held me back from writing. School started again, and it's stupid hard. Writer's block is also hitting hard, I try to write and just stare at my screen before giving up. And the biggest thing was that I had a little trip to the ER recently. I had a ruptured ovarian cyst, and more hospital visits are in my imminent future unfortunately. While it was incredibly painful, I'm all better now!**

 **I still can't update much, think of it as a haiku for now. I'll try to post something every now and then, but for now requests will be closed. I still have a massive amount that I need to wrap up and post, and I can assure you they will be posted eventually. If you're dying for your idea to happen go ahead and ask another author, since I've got a nice waiting list going.**

 **On a happier note, my birthday is next week! 20 years old. AKA only one more year of drinking illegally.**

 **This chapter is kinda angsty. Sowwy. ENJOY.**

 **Daddy Part IV**

*At the guild, after welcome backs*

Natsu smiled as he watched Happy fly over to Charle. The little guy had finally gotten the girl. And even more surprising, the two were going to have a kitten soon. While he was happy for his little buddy, it just meant he'd see even less of the blue fur ball.

"Man, a lot sure did change in only five years!" Natsu exclaimed.

His eyes followed a small cute girl around two or three years old that was running in between people's legs. She had curly black hair and deep mesmerizing blue eyes. A perfect mix of the ice and water mages.

"Honestly, ice princess. I can't believe someone actually volunteered to reproduce with you."

Gray snorted. "I could say the same to you flame brain."

The air instantly became thick and tense. Erza sent daggers at Gray's head.

Natsu let out a deep breath. "So... he really is my kid then?"

Juvia tilted her head. "Lucy-san didn't explain anything to you?"

Natsu shook his head. "No. She wasn't... exactly happy to see me."

Erza's glass shattered in her hand. "You fool. Of course she isn't happy to see you. Do you have any idea what you've put her through?"

Natsu scratched his neck, hesitant. "Well.. no. I didn't know she had a kid! If I had known I would have come back to help her!"

Gray growled at him. "That's just the thing though Natsu. You _weren't_ there. Lucy was all alone. How do you think she felt, when she's already heartbroken that you left her, then she found out she was pregnant with your child, and she had no way to tell you?"

Natsu frowned. No... there wouldn't have been any way for her to tell him... But how was he supposed to know? What could he have done?

"Juvia cannot imagine how Lucy was able to do it all on her own..."

Erza slammed her fist on the table, her son Reiki flinched before slipping off her lap and running away. He knew not to be around his mother when she was in a scary mood.

"She went through all of it alone... Do you have any idea how hard it was for her? In her state of pregnancy and utter heartbreak, and then with a newborn baby, she couldn't go on any jobs! She didn't have any way of making money! She didn't have any food, not that she would have eaten it anyways. Eventually she was kicked out of her apartment for not paying rent. Do you know where she went?"

Natsu was listening, horrified. He shook his head. Where could she have gone?

"She went to _you._ Your house anyways, although you weren't there. You were never there. But that's where she went, because she didn't know what else to do. She didn't have parents, or any family, and the father of her child had abandoned her!"

Guilt consumed him.. He stood up shakily. He had to find her. He had to apologize, had to make up for it..

Erza grabbed his wrist. " _I'm not finished."_

Natsu gulped and sat back down.

"Lucy was alone. She had to sit in your house, surrounded by things that reminded her of you, and she had to take care of a child that was your replica. Can you imagine having to look in your son's eyes and feel the pain every time, because they were too much alike to the person who broke your heart? We're lucky that Lucy is such a fantastic writer, that's how she managed to pick herself up and finally make some money to support herself and Nash."

Gray spoke up. "Of course we all helped her out, but you know Lucy. She doesn't like pity. She didn't want our help... Even through all her hardships, she's managed to raise Nash up pretty well on her own. He's still a lot like you, even though he's never even met you. It kind of made it hard on all of us, this little kid that reminded us of you. I can't imagine how Lucy dealt with it."

Natsu whispered, "He reminded me of myself too, before I even realized who he was. That he was my..."

He trailed off, getting choked up. He had a son. And he hadn't been there to raise him, to take care of him and watch him grow up. And yet the kid hadn't resented him at all... He had seemed so happy to finally meet him. The kid had grown up without a dad, even though everyone around could tell him stories and recounts. Natsu didn't know what that kind of pain felt like. Although, he did know the feeling of a father abandoning him...

The one thing he vowed to never do was abandon his children. Because he knew that pain.

And he broke his vow. Unknowingly albeit, but still, it was broken.

He was the worst father in the world. And what's even more... whatever he was to Lucy, he was the worst in that area as well.

Why had he left?

Natsu stood again, a little more determined this time.

"I don't think it's wise to try and speak with Lucy at this time, Natsu. She needs time to accept that you're back. You need to understand her pain." Erza warned.

Natsu clenched his hand into a fist. "She knows I would always come back to her. I told her so. She shouldn't be so surprised. And if you'll excuse me, it seems I have two broken relationships to repair."

Gray murmured, "I dunno... I think you should leave them alone..."

Natsu snapped. "Would you _shut up?_ I get it already! I'm scum! I'm an asshole! I'm the worst father in the world! _I get it!_ NOW LET ME TRY TO FUCKING FIX IT."

He stormed out of the guild, leaving everyone stunned.


	16. Cheater, Cheater, Bubble Gum Stealer

**AYYYYY IT'S MY BIRTHDAY.**

 **Woohoo, 20 years old! Only one more year of drinking illegally!**

 **Here's a short somethin. Light and fluffy.**

 **Requests are on the way fam.**

* * *

Natsu's nose picked up the scent right away. His neck practically snapped at the ferocity with which he turned his head. Lucy tauntingly shoved the piece of gum in her mouth and grinned at him. Then she held up the empty package. She had just ate the last piece.

"Why you-" He scowled at her. She _knew_ that was his favorite! Red hot cinnamon!

He strode over to her angrily. Her eyes widened slightly as she took a step back. Normally she would hold her ground and triumphantly chomp the gum in his face. But this time she was somewhat petrified of the look in Natsu's eyes. Maybe that was a bad idea on her part... Out here alone in the forest... Just her and Natsu. Nobody would hear her scream for help!

Natsu seemed to be thinking along the same lines, because he was now smirking like an evil master mind. Or maybe like a predator at his prey.

"N-Natsu... I'll buy you more when we get back home... I- mmph!" Lucy was cut off by his mouth on hers.

She gasped, allowing his tongue to swoop inside of her cinnamon-tinted mouth. She heard him groan at the taste, and she herself moaned at the feeling of his molten hot tongue exploring every crevice of her mouth cavity. So warm, so very soft. His hands had her face between them, holding her in place and tilting her head back so he could gain deeper access. Her hands hesitantly grabbed onto his wrists, not to push them away, but to keep them in place.

Finally, they broke apart with a pop, both gasping for air. Natsu grinned in victory. She gave him a questioning look, still trying to put oxygen in her lungs so her brain would work again. In answer, Natsu chomped on something before blowing a big bubble with his newly acquired gum. It popped right in her face, and she could smell the spicy cinnamon taste of it as his breath fanned across her face.

Lucy gasped, putting a hand to her mouth as her tongue searched for the gum in her mouth. It had gone missing. Obviously, in Natsu's possession now.

By now, Natsu was slowly backing away from her, smiling playfully.

"N-Natsu! What the hell! That's my piece!" She started to rush towards him, as if to restart their tongue battle and take back her gum. While Natsu would have been all for that, he really didn't want to give the gum back, so he childishly ran away from her laughing.

"Catch me if you can Luce!" He gleefully called.

"Give me back my gum you perverted cheater!" She hollered, chasing him through the forest.


	17. Blind Date Mixup

**Prompt From 0Electro0Knight0**  
 **Pairing: Nalu Modern AU Age: 24 ish**

 **Natsu and Lucy are two adults, both on blind dates their friends have set up but not with each other. The dates are at the same place and around the same time. Lucy is the first to check in, gets seated and eyes a hot Natsu walking in looking around, hoping it's her date. He's told by the host his table and goes to sit down, he mistakes the table and ends up at Lucy's he gives the "You must be my blind date." She overjoyed her friends finally got her a good looking date cue heavy flirting, teasing, and under the table roaming.**

 **Later host sees him and tells him he's at the wrong table, goes to direct him to the right table adjacent to hers, embarrassment and awkwardness ensues. Their dates finally arrive but after talking to each other they aren't too interested in the other people. Disappointed at the mishap Natsu decides to leave. Lucy reluctant to let him go so easily rushes to catch up to him and drags him, he's surprised by her actions and tries to get her to talk. She pulls him into a backroom, starts going at it shutting him up and getting him to understand where she's headed with it.**

 **\- Here It coming out great and steamy!**

 **Sorry for the long wait, thank you for your patience! God I love this prompt ugh thanks friend. Although forgive me, I'm going to make a few tweaks to it. Also I'm splitting it into two chapters, because it is loooonnnngggg. Second chapter isn't quite finished yet, but be on the look out in the next few months. And good God, prepare because the end will basically be porn.**

 **What can I say, I'm a pervert.**

* * *

Juvia pushed the blonde girl out of the door of their shared apartment. "Juvia promises it will be a good date! Just enjoy yourself Lucy!"

"But I-"

"No buts! We've already talked about this! Have fun for once!"

Lucy groaned and rolled her eyes. Juvia was always trying to find her a boyfriend so they could go on double dates. Problem was, Lucy hated every guy Juvia set her up with. She doubt this time would be any different.

She sighed and went on her merry way, might as well get it over with. She strolled to the local fancy restaurant. At least the authentic Italian food would make up for the bad date.

The waitress grinned knowingly at her and directed her to a table in the corner. Lucy ordered a coke and sat awkwardly as she waited for her date to show. She had been quite a while early, over a half hour before six.

She watched the couples and families around her, eyeing the door frequently as it got closer and closer to six. At fifteen til, she noticed a man walk in.

He was hot.

Like seriously, _hot._ Just her type. He had a sharply angled face structure and smoldering dark eyes. His hair was oddly a rosy pink, but it suited his tanned skin. His tailored suit fit nicely on his broad shoulders, and Lucy could tell that this guy was seriously ripped.

He seemed to be looking around awkwardly, asking the hostess something. Was he here to meet someone?

God she hoped he was her date.

Her heart soared when the hostess pointed in her direction, and he locked eyes with her. Lucy smiled timidly. The man smirked in return, thanking the hostess before walking towards her.

Was he really?

Lucy bit her lip in anticipation, anxious that he would simply walk past her.

"Hello there. You must be my blind date, right?"

Lucy refrained from squealing as the attractive man took a seat across from her. She nodded excitedly. Finally a good date, bless your heart Juvia!

"Yes I guess so. My name is Lucy." She stuck her hand across the glass table and gave her best smile.

"Natsu. It's a pleasure." His hand was warm and rough and perfect.

"Pleasure's all mine." She purred.

He chuckled deeply. "So how's such a gorgeous girl like you still single?"

Lucy flushed slightly. "I could ask the same of you."

He shrugged. "Just haven't found the right girl yet."

She smiled sympathetically. "I know the feeling well."

Natsu playfully tapped her foot with his. "Seems like there's still hope out there for me though, if I can land a date with a gem like you."

Lucy chuckled. "What a charmer you are."

They talked for a long while, discussing their interests and hobbies and current jobs. The whole time they were ogling each other. Lucy couldn't get over his sharp jawline and broad shoulders and she certainly noticed when Natsu's eyes were not on her face but just a bit lower.

When she again caught him staring at her chest, she leaned forward resting her arms under her breasts, pushing them up and together. She almost laughed when Natsu's eyes bugged out a little.

"Do you like what you see?" She hummed.

Natsu glanced up at her eyes. He smirked, not even a bit sheepish. "Guess I got caught."

Lucy tinkled a laugh, and daringly she stroked his foot sensually with hers. "I don't mind, if it's you."

She inwardly cheered when he moved his leg closer towards her, being more receptive of her advances. She let her foot trail up his leg and back down while casually sipping on her coke.

Out of the corner of her eye, Lucy noticed a haughty shapely woman sit down in the seat at the table aside theirs'. The lady did not look happy to be there at all, and yet kept checking her hair and makeup in her compact mirror. Lucy smiled, that woman must be preparing for a blind date as well.

Natsu seemed to be looking around the room as well, "Hmm I wonder why the server is taking so long. I'm starving!" Natsu groaned.

"Oh be patient. It's really busy."

Natsu smirked at her. "I'd be more patient if I had something to eat. And you're looking pretty tasty right now."

Lucy blushed, but couldn't find it in her to chastise him. He certainly was looking more appetizing than a meal. "Well maybe if-"

Her suggestion of after dinner plans was cut off by a worried tone. "Oh dear! I'm sorry hun I must not have been clear enough. You're table is at this one here." The hostess came up and patted Natsu on the shoulder before pointing at the table with the huffy woman.

Lucy and Natsu both blinked in confusion.

"You mean... he's not my blind date?" Lucy questioned stupidly.

The hostess nodded. "Sorry sweet peas. This fella here is your blind date miss. That fine lady over there is yours mister." Lucy eyed the 'fella' the hostess had pointed to: a huge burly man behind her. He had thick white hair and a scary scar across his face. The muscles bulging in his arms basically screamed to not mess with him. Lucy wasn't exactly thrilled with the change. Sure she liked muscles, but not _that_ many muscles..

"Oh..." Natsu looked at her awkwardly, not bothering to hide his disappointment. She pouted but waved goodbye to him as he slid out of the booth and into the chair at the next table. They continued to eye each other as everyone got situated.

Lucy finally drew her eyes away from him. She looked at the towering man in front of her. He smiled awkwardly. "Sorry I'm late. My sister's car broke down so I had to drive her in to work. I'm Elfman by the way."

He reached across the table and Lucy somehow managed to take his hand. It completely engulfed hers. It was nothing like Natsu's hand. "Lucy."

"So..." Lucy cleared her throat, searching for something to talk about. "Uh... how do you know Juvia?"

Geez, why didn't she ask that to Natsu? It would have cleared up the fact they weren't each other's dates. But then again, she's glad she didn't ask.

"Ah, I don't know her too well. She's good friends with both of my sisters, they all went to college together. So I've seen her around a lot."

Lucy nodded. "That white hair... you wouldn't happen to be Mirajane and Lisanna's brother, would you?"

Elfman beamed. "Matter of fact I am."

"Ah, I knew it. I went to a different college, but I visited Juvia a lot so I met them a few times. I heard them speak of their brother."

He nodded. "So how do you know Juvia?"

Lucy smiled fondly. "Oh she's one of my best friends. We met in middle school and haven't separated since. It's a funny story actually, she thought I was after her crush..."

Lucy talked on, and the two had a decent conversation, albeit awkward at times. Elfman was a nice enough guy, but she just wasn't attracted to him like _at all._ There was no deep connection. Plus, after Natsu, she didn't think she'd find anyone who was on his level of perfection.

Thinking of him, she glanced over at his table.

He looked extremely uncomfortable, but was still holding a conversation with the lady across from him. Lucy was only a little ashamed that she was so pleased they weren't connecting either. She watched as he scratched the back of his head uncomfortably and murmured something to the other woman, who looked extremely pissed at whatever he had just said.

Not a moment later, the woman stood up and sashayed out of the restaurant without another word.

Natsu just groaned and ran a hand down his face before raising his hand for the bill. Lucy felt a swell of pity for him, he had to pay for his walkout date. But she couldn't also help feel immense relief, his date had obviously not gone well at all.

Then she watched as he stood dejectedly, waving and smiling at her sadly before turning to walk out himself.

Lucy gripped the edge of her seat, battling with whether she should follow him or not. At least to exchange numbers so she could keep talking to him.

"You can go after him, you know."

Lucy startled and looked up into the kind eyes of the intimidating-looking man. He shrugged his big shoulders. "I mean it was pretty obvious since the beginning you'd have much rather sat with that guy anyways. And you're a nice girl and all, but I think we can both agree this wouldn't go anywhere with us."

Lucy smiled gratefully. "Thank you Elfman. You're a sweet guy, I hope you find someone soon. Tell your sisters I said hello!"

Then she slammed a twenty on the table before running out the door.

She needed to find him.

Lucy ran out into the street, searching for a flash of pink. She barely got a glimpse of pink out of the corner of her eye, she raced after it as fast as her heals would allow her. "Natsu!" She tried yelling, hoping he would hear and stop for her.

She rounded the corner to see him stepping into a taxi. If she didn't act fast, she would probably never see the man of her dreams again.

"Natsu wait!" She cursed, making a beeline for the taxi about to take off. The car pulled away from the curb, Lucy was merely feet away. "God dammit... I want... my... Prince Charming!" She huffed, racing to the door.

She pounded on the window, startling both Natsu and the driver. Natsu rolled the window down. "Lucy? What are you doing?"

Lucy took a moment to gain her breath before quickly opening the door. "Sorry mister, I'll be taking your client off your hands."

She pulled Natsu's tie, effectively pulling him out of the car. "Lucy, geez why-"

She kissed him.

Right there, in the middle of the street. After dragging him out of a taxi cab, which was now driving off with a ticked off driver.

She fervently puckered against his lips, suckling and pushing as he retaliated. He gripped her hips and pulled her flush against him- he was even firmer and harder under the suit than he looked. Finally, she pulled away gasping for breath.

Natsu stared into her eyes with wonder. "Excuse me if it's too forward, but perhaps you should have just got in the cab with me so I could take you home for the night."

Lucy giggled, not at all offended, seeing as how that's what she wanted as well. "Good thing I live right around the corner."

His eyes brightened up and he smiled slyly. "Lead the way, Luce."

She leaned into him, whispering into his ear, "With pleasure..."

She reveled in his shiver and then grabbed the end of his tie again to drag him back to her place. She giggled as his hands found her hips again, squeezing her in anticipation.

Lucy paused for a moment. "Oh let me text my roommate real quick. Almost forgot- that'd be awkward."

She pulled out her phone and sent a quick text: _Juvia get out and stay over at Gray's. You're being sexiled._

 _Things went that well with Elfman?!_

 _LOL NO. I'll explain later just get out like now._

She saw Juvia's thumbs up emoji and inwardly cheered that she had such an awesome roommie.

"All clear?" Natsu asked as he walked beside her, his hand stroking up and down her back- sometimes brushing a little too low- not that she minded.

She hummed, leaning into his side. "We are in the clear."

"Good. I'd hate to have to wait a minute longer..." He whispered huskily in her ear. Lucy bit her lip, feeling something bubble in her lower abdomen that she hadn't felt for a very very long time.

The tip of his nose trailed down her throat, and she shivered when his tongue slithered out and traced back up to her ear. They were barely walking straight now, Lucy too distracted from his ministrations and Natsu too distracted from her soft succulent skin.

She gripped onto his shirt tightly. "S-shouldn't we ah... wait to... get inside..." She hummed when he kissed her pulse so tenderly.

"Mm... Yeah..." He agreed, not pausing in his lips' movements.

 _Oh God he's turning my legs to jello..._ Lucy thought as he sucked on her neck. They really should get inside. She started to drag him towards her apartment- they were almost there.

Finally they made it to the building, and Lucy giggled as she lead him up the stairs- they couldn't keep their hands off each other.

It was all very exciting to Lucy. She hadn't done a hook up since college- and they were always drunk hook ups she regretted in the morning. But this... well Lucy wouldn't mind if it weren't just a one time thing. She _hoped_ it wasn't a one time thing. She actually really liked this guy.

She forced her door open after hardcore struggling with the key, thanks to the devastatingly attractive man distracting her. As soon as they crossed the threshold, he was on her again. Their mouths clashed and their tongues fought and it was glorious.

"You're... a good kisser..." Lucy mumbled on his lips.

He nipped at her bottom lip. "Stop talking." He sucked the morsel into his mouth.

Lucy moaned and tugged at his pink locks, pulling him further into her apartment. They ran into the kitchen table, and Lucy quickly seated herself on top of it, caging him in between her legs.

"Nice place.. you got here.." He breathed.

"Stop talking." She mocked him, playfully biting his jawline. She quickly began to undo his tie and pull off his jacket.

He groaned as she sucked on his neck, quickly undoing the buttons on his shirt. His hands roamed up and down her curves, squeezing her ass and kneading it like dough.

Lucy mewled against his throat at the action. "We should go to the bed..."

He smirked, pushing her down to lay on the table. "We'll get there eventually."

Oh god, this man was perfect.

 **To be continued...**


	18. Hunting Season

Prompt: Lucy and Natsu get caught by her father.

Jude Heartfilia sighed tiredly as he stepped through his garage door and threw his keys on the counter. It had been a long day in the office. He needed a beer and a nice relaxing night...

Holding back a yawn, Jude walked through a short hallway to see his daughter sprawled on the couch with her nose in a book. She didn't look up from her book as she spoke, "Hi Daddy."

Jude narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

His curious gaze shifted over to his kitchen, where Lucy's best friend of many years was rifling through the fridge. Damn kid had a never ending stomach that put a never ending hold in his wallet... He too, didn't turn as he called out, "Yo old man! You wanna let me have a beer?"

"Absolutely not Mr. Dragneel." Jude rolled his eyes. He could feel Natsu's pout. The young boy turned around with a Dr. Pepper in his hand instead.

Jude's eyes widened for a fraction of a second. Then he put his poker face back on.

He strolled to the sink, getting a glass of water before sitting at the table and unfolding the newspaper and going through mail.

"How was your day, Dad?" Lucy drawled casually from the couch.

"Oh just fine. Lucy, darling, you're grounded by the way."

She jumped up from the couch. "What?! Why?!"

"Yeah what the heck, old man. Lucy ain't done nothing wrong!"

Jude chuckled. "Do you brats think I'm stupid? I know when my daughter has been fooling around on my couch."

Both teens were blushing brightly, gapping at him like fish.

Jude set his paper down and sighed. "Lucy, not only was your book upside down, but your bra is under the couch."

Lucy cursed as she knelt down to grab the pink lacy material, mumbling, "So that's where it went."

"And Natsu, while that shade of red is lovely on you, I'd prefer you to not ravage my only beloved daughter in my living room. Also you should zip up your fly."

Natsu flushed as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, sure enough, red lipstick was smeared on his wrist. He quickly zipped his pants. He had the decency to look sheepish and guilty.

"So. How long has this been going on?" Jude asked nonchalantly, munching on some cookies that were out on the table.

Lucy shuffled her feet awkwardly. "Umm... just a few weeks..."

Jude nodded thoughtfully. "Well. I hope you're being smart about this. I mean, I don't want this to be happening period, but if it is... Just don't make me a grandfather so young..."

"D-Daddy!" Lucy yelled bashfully.

"Nah I got some condoms."

"Natsu!" Lucy hissed.

Jude pinched his nose. "Was. It. On. My. Couch?"

Lucy buried her red face in her hands in embarrassment. "N-no..."

"It was about to be, old man. The first time was my bed, then it was the back of my car, then-"

Lucy had run at him, hitting him and trying to cover his mouth. "Shut the hell up idiot!"

Jude's eye twitched as he stared at the pink-haired teen. The boy he had so lovingly accepting into his home, who felt almost like his own son...

"Lucy, darling, could you fetch my hunting gun?"

"Daddy, _no!"_ Lucy growled.


	19. April Fools

Prompt: April Fools

Lucy groaned for the umpteenth time today. Natsu had yet again played another prank on her. Even here, as they walked around the park towards the cherry blossom trees. She had thought it was going to be a _romantic_ walk in the park.

"Oh what a wonderful boyfriend I have..." Lucy drawled sarcastically. She grimaced. "Maybe I should dump him."

Natsu turned to face her, to whine she was sure. He always did pout at her whenever she jokingly threatened to break up with him. But his face was completely serious. "Yeah, I agree with you. Boyfriend isn't cutting it anymore..."

Lucy stopped in her tracks. "Wh...what..?"

He gave her a dead stare. "I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore Lucy."

Lucy swallowed harshly. "S-stop joking around Natsu. You already did plenty of April Fools jokes on me today..."

"Do I look like I'm joking?" He deadpanned.

And just like that, Lucy felt her heart break.

Tears sprung up into her eyes as her throat became restricted. "O-Oh. I...s-see..."

A mischievous light popped in Natsu's eyes then. Lucy felt her lungs re-inflate with relief. So he _was_ joking.

She wiped angrily at her tears and glared at him as he started smirking at her. "Dammit Natsu. You took that joke too far."

Natsu grabbed her shoulders and pushed her to sit down on the bench behind her. He knelt in front of her and held her hands. "But Luce... I'm still not joking."

Lucy gave him an inquisitive stare. What the hell was he going on about? Was he really going to break up with her? Why was he being so confusing?

"You know, like I said, boyfriend isn't cutting it anymore. I was thinking..." He reached in his pants and held up a ring. Lucy's eyes popped out of her head. It was then that she realized he was on one knee. "...more along the lines of fiancé."

Tears truly fell down her face now, contradicting the huge smile that stretched her cheeks. "Natsu... you idiot."

Natsu threw his head back and laughed. After he regained his seriousness, he wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Whaddya say Luce? Wanna marry me?"

"Of course I do, Natsu!" She giggled. As her heart had shattered moments ago, it was easily reformed, and now swelled with joy. Lucy let Natsu slide the ring on her finger before she tackled him in a hug, sending them both flying into the grass.

They rolled around for a while, laughing, snuggling, and a few kisses may or may have not been shared.

Lucy paused for a second, she raised her eyes to his. "Natsu. This better not be a fucking joke."

Natsu rose his hands in surrender, completely terrified from the look in her eyes. "No, no no! Just the first part was! To freak ya out a little ya know? That's a real ring and everything! I swear!"

She relaxed, satisfied with that answer. She wound her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. "Well then, this is the best April Fools Day ever."


	20. Home

**A few short stories because I've been holding out on you guys sorry! School is hella busy as usual. Hope everyone is well!**

 **-Joy**

* * *

Lucy grit her teeth as she unmistakably felt large clammy hands feeling up her ass.

She whirled around to face the accused. "Excuse me? Get your nasty paws off of me!"

"Tch. I dunno what you're talking about bitch."

Her jaw literally dropped. First, he assaulted her. Then, he insulted her. Oh how badly tempted she was to castrate this man. "Hey asshole! What gives you the fucking right to treat women like objects hmm? I've had a real shitty morning and your sorry excuse of existence is just the cherry on top isn't it! You didn't have four hours of sleep and then threw up because of too much vodka last night and you didn't start gushing blood and you don't have a tampon shoved up your vagina now do you?"

The big burly man stared down at her with wide eyes, his mouth gapping.

"No I didn't think so! So get the fuck out of here and if you ever fucking grope me again I'll make sure that you won't be able to have children alright buddy?!"

The creep quickly walked away and Lucy turned back, huffing. She glared at Natsu, who was nonchalantly standing there with his hands in his pockets, smiling dreamily at her.

"And why the hell do you have that creepy smile on your face, mister?" She growled.

He laughed. "I just love it when you're all riled up. I was gonna handle that guy for you, but you put him in his place all by yourself."

He smiled at her again, all sappy-like. Normally, Lucy would be gushing about it, but right now, she was too pissed to care.

"Whatever." She grunted.

Natsu chuckled, following behind her as she went on through the market. Sometimes she acted like Lucy Ashely, and he secretly loved that badass, take no shit, no fucks given side of her. It was sexy as hell.

Plus, every time he sees that fire in her eyes he falls for her a little bit harder.

* * *

"Erza! Fight me! I'll beat you this time!"

"Shut up Natsu." Erza growled, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Idiot... asking to get killed." Gray mumbled before fleeing the scene- he'd probably get punished too after all.

Lucy just giggled at her best friend's antics. Then she focused back on her book.

"Erza come on! We haven't dueled in like, ages!"

Erza gave him a look that could kill. He didn't back down.

"I am tired of your pestering!" She hissed before grabbing his head and forcibly planting his face into Lucy's boobs.

Lucy screamed, her face going cherry red. She tried to push his head away, but her physical force was nothing compared to Erza's.

"E-Erza! W-what do you think you're doing!" Lucy shouted.

She could hear Natsu mumbling and his hands came up to rest on her breasts- trying to push away from her. The warmth of his palms just made Lucy blush harder.

"Erza! Stop it!" Lucy squealed.

Erza shook her head. "I'm hoping your breasts will suffocate him. Just stand there for a moment please."

"Nooooo!" Lucy cried.

* * *

Lucy nestled deeper into the tub, sighing happily at her night time bath. It was even better than usual, because they- her, Natsu, and Happy of course- had just finished a big mission. It was out west, so they came back to town in a way that stopped by Natsu's humble abode. Too tired to trek all the way into town, the three of them simply crashed there for the night.

This happened often, and Natsu- being the caring and considerate person he was- always was prepared for Lucy whenever she needed to stay with them. Okay, so really it was Lucy buying a second set of bath products and conquering his bathroom as her own (after forcing him to buy a luxurious bathtub much like hers). She even cleaned out one of his drawers for her own things. She had completely turned his run down shack into a real home. She was just domineering like that. Natsu did however always keep a bottle of wine on hand, her favorite rose pink Moscato.

The bubbles were up to her chin and the moscato was running low, but that was okay. She was feeling a little drowsy anyways. As she thought that, her eyelids drooped, and the book she was reading was hard to concentrate on. She let it slip through her fingers over the edge of the tub, clattering to the floor below. She rested her head back on the little waterproof pillow, and let her eyes close.

.

.

.

She woke up what seemed like hours later, nestled in a comfy bed in Natsu's house. He had finally bought a real bed, although he hardly used it since he was usually at Lucy's anyways. She sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes sleepily. She was completely dry, and dressed in pajamas. Blushing slightly- because she realized Natsu must have carried her from the tub, dried her whole body off, and then dressed her all while she was asleep- she slid her feet out of the bed and wrapped a blanket around her frigid shoulders.

Natsu wasn't in the bed with her. She was a bit lonely- and unbelievably freezing cold. It was completely dark out, and since Natsu was basically a caveman, he didn't have electricity nor heating; so she couldn't turn on any lights or feel her extremities. It wasn't a problem for Natsu, he could make himself his light and heat source. But alas, Lucy was not a walking torch. She stumbled around the small house, and cursed loudly whenever she stubbed her toe on something.

Finally she found Natsu sprawled out on his couch. It was much too small for him, and it looked incredibly uncomfortable for his large frame. While she hadn't changed much these past few years, he had sprouted up even taller, and his chest and arms only got more bulkier practically each day. She wasn't one to complain about his sudden growth spurt into manhood though. She rather enjoyed his new look- not that she'd boost his ego by telling him that. But it didn't hurt to admire from afar.

She pouted that he hadn't been in the bed with her. He always stayed in her bed, so why had he placed himself on the couch without her saying anything of it? Dragging her tired body over to his, she slumped herself on top of his form. Ah, warmth. Natsu didn't stir, he was dead asleep. Nestling into him and pulling the blanket around both of them, Lucy felt much more relaxed. She easily fell back asleep.

This was her home: Natsu.

* * *

It was a day like any other. Or night, actually. And yet, for some unknown reason, the normal night was interrupted by a sudden epiphany.

Lucy gasped and dropped her book to the floor.

When? When had it happened?

Oh god, how in the world did this happen?!

What was she going to do?!

She got up and paced.

You may be wondering, just what in the world had she realized that caused her to react so.

Well, she just realized that she was deeply in love with Natsu Dragneel. Her best friend.

She couldn't say when or how- and she certainly didn't know why she just realized it out of the blue. Her book wasn't even romance- it was horror. It really had struck out of nowhere, this sudden enlightenment. Alas, she could see it clearly now. She was in love with the pink-haired idiot.

Lucy gasped again; what if he didn't love her back?

Without another thought, Lucy raced out of her apartment. Bunny slippers and all. She probably didn't remember that it was past midnight, and if the rambunctious teen was not already in her apartment, he was probably slumbering away at his own home. She hadn't really thought it through, she just _had to know._

Oh Mavis, now she just sounded like Mest.

She burst into his tiny home, not wasting a second in running through his hallway and into his room. He startled from his sleep, sitting up and preparing to fight off an intruder. Someone tackled him back down to his bed, and before he panicked, the familiar scent of his partner wafted over him and he immediately calmed.

"Natsu!" She urgently whispered, sitting on his stomach.

He snorted, "Why are you whispering after barging in here like a bat out of hell? I'm already awake, woman."

"Natsu I don't know what to do!"

He sighed, resting his head back on his pillow. "Is it so important you had to wake me up?"

"Yes!" She hissed, shaking his bare shoulders.

"Well then _what?_ " He grumbled.

"Do you-" Lucy paused. She hesitated now, wondering if she should even tell him. What if he didn't feel the same? She would make their whole friendship unbearably awkward, not to mention how miserable she would feel knowing he rejected her. Mavis, she should have thought this through before bringing it up. What was she thinking, running all the way here? In the dead of the night, to boot.

Natsu saw the doubt and fear in her eyes, and his voice became softer. He rubbed her thighs in a comforting manner. Had she ran all the way here in those tiny shorts? "Hey, you can ask me anything, you know. We don't keep secrets from each other."

Lucy swallowed. That was true. Even if she backed out now, one day she would have to tell him. It would tear her apart inside to keep a secret this big from him. Might as well fess up now while she had the courage.

"I love you."

Natsu blinked at her for a moment. Then he grinned, "I love you too Luce!"

Lucy groaned and hid her face in his chest. "No you moron! I'm _in love_ with you!"

She felt her head vibrate with the movement of his chest as he chuckled. "You're the moron. I'm _in love_ with you too."

Lucy's head snapped up in shock as she stared open-mouthed at his smiling face. "Wait, seriously?"

He tilted his head. "Duh. I thought it was obvious."

She smacked his chest. "Why didn't you _tell me?!_ You aren't supposed to keep a secret this big from me!"

Natsu scoffed. "It's just one of those things that we didn't have to communicate. At least I thought so. I thought you knew."

Lucy growled, "If I had known we would be a couple you dummy!"

He shrugged. "Well I think we're like a couple already. No need to have fancy titles."

She pouted. "Natsu, I like titles. Things need to be official!"

The dragon slayer rolled his eyes. This girl. "Alright. Will you be my girlfriend Lucy?"

Lucy blinked at him.

Then she stuck her bottom lip out. "That's how you're going to ask?"

Natsu thunked his head back on his pillow once again. "How would you like me to ask? It's not like I'm proposing to you Luce."

She crossed her arms and looked away. "Well it wouldn't kill you to be a little more romantic..."

"Honestly what the hell am I supposed to do when you're sitting on top of me in my bed at 2 in the morning?"

Lucy hummed. "I dunno. That's for you to come up with."

He groaned. "You are no help! Forget it! We're done!"

Lucy gasped. "You can't break up with me before we even start dating!"

"Then stop being so stubbornly impossible!"

"I'm not! You stop being so unromantic!"

"You stop barging into my home and attacking me!"

Lucy snapped, "You're one to talk!"

"Just be my girlfriend already!" Natsu shouted.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Just kiss me already!" Lucy demanded.

"Fine!" Natsu retorted as he pulled her down to attach his lips to hers.

They stayed like that for a while, stealing kisses and cuddling until they both fell asleep with happy grins on their faces.


	21. Secrets

prompts: RunningWithTheRiptide

Ahh, I never could resist cute Nalu fics. Espically one-shots. Oh and I thought of some prompts.  
-Lucy and Natsu are getting married and Levy, Cana, Erza, and Mirajane have a war over who is going to be the maid of honor. **(Look at my story It's a Boy! which only has one chappie so far, but this is basically it.)**

 **I know you had more prompts, which I'll get done eventually. Here's this one:**

-The guild members make a bet to see when Natsu will ask Lucy out but, uh, the two have been doing much more than dating (chuckles)

* * *

"Alright," Gray slammed jewels down on the wooden table, "I bet that one of these days Lucy is just gonna snap and attack him." He smiled suggestively.

Levy rolled her eyes. "Lucy is the one who has self-control. It's the other way around! Natsu will pounce on her any day now!"

"Juvia thinks that Love Rival will be rejected by Gray-sama, and then will run to Natsu-san for comfort. And then he will confess to her and she will be out of the picture!" Juvia clapped her hands happily while Gray rolled his eyes. Lucy was too focused on Natsu to have any feelings for him- not that he cared, as another bombshell had caught his eye.

Gajeel smiled wickedly. "Bets on Salamander and Bunny Girl? Will then I betcha they've already been sneakin' around."

Erza shook her head. "Of course not. Lucy was raised a lady- I doubt she would deflower before marriage."

Everyone sweat dropped at Erza's chasteness and innocence. When it came to things like love and sex, Erza was extremely old-fashioned.

Mirajane walked up to their table, scribbling in her huge book of bets. She let everyone write in their bet wagers. She giggled, "I think Natsu will ask her out in a really romantic way- their anniversary of meeting each other is coming up soon!"

The girls oohed and awed. "That's a good point Mira!" Levy offered.

Suddenly the doors of the guild slammed open. Everyone looked to the door, greeting the two mages they were just discussing. Mirajane discreetly swiped her betting book closed.

Natsu and Lucy stood hand in hand in the doorway. They both looked rather nervous, although at the same time, extremely happy.

"Hey guys! We.. uh... we got somethin' to tell ya!" Natsu shouted.

Lucy giggled slightly, shuffling closer to him.

Everyone held their breath... _This is it..._

"So..." Lucy cleared her throat. "We.. well I mean I.."

 _Here it is. The moment they've been waiting for for years... Officially dating..._

"I'm pregnant!" Lucy finally spit out, her face blazing and her eyes shut so as not to see everyone's initial reactions.

The guild seemed frozen in shock for the first few seconds. Then Mirajane promptly fainted before everyone realized they really had heard her correctly.

"PREGNANT?!"

"Gihehe. When ya guys gonna realize? The nose never lies." Gajeel smirked, tapping the side of his nose.

Levy groaned. "I forgot, dragon slayers can tell just about anything with their heightened senses."

Juvia glanced around the room. "Then the other dragon slayers must have known as well."

"Wendy! Did you know about this?!" Erza questioned in disbelief.

Wendy shuffled her feet. "Ah... well yes... But Natsu swore me to secrecy..."

"And Laxus? You too?" Gray raised an eyebrow at the burly mage.

"Tch. Course I knew. But you think I fuckin' cared?" He went back to nursing his drink.

"Good point..." Gray mumbled.

Levy stood and pointed her finger at her best friend. "How could you be pregnant?! You aren't even dating!"

Natsu and Lucy flushed and bashfully averted their gazes, neither wanting to admit they had been secretly dating for over a year now. Natsu scratched the back of his head. "Whatdya mean how is she pregnant? I knocked her up."

Lucy pinched his arm. "That's not what she was asking idiot!"

He rubbed his arm, extremely confused. "That's exactly what she asked..."

Gray narrowed his eyes. "Natsu knows how a baby is made? He _participated_ in baby making?!"

Said dragon slayer rolled his eyes. "Well Gray, if you must ask, when a man loves a woman very much..."

"Shut the hell up fire breath! _I_ know how a baby's made, I'm just blown away by the fact that someone as stupid as you could figure out where to put your dick!"

"Well I do know where, and I've put it there many times, thank you very much!"

This time Lucy bashed his head in.


	22. Explosions and Kisses

**Hey this one isn't a prompt, more of an inspiration in response to fan art I saw. I can't take full credit for this plot. It's heavily based off of yuuba's tumblr for a Naruto piece, so credit goes there! Great art, you should check it out.**

* * *

Lucy sat Aidan on her lap, hugging him so tightly he started to complain. She just chuckled, continuing to snuggle him. Natsu walked in with a bowl of popcorn and set it down on the coffee table before jumping onto the couch roughly, jostling Lucy and their son. Aidan squealed, rushing out of Lucy's arms to tackle his father.

Natsu laughed lifting Aidan's little body into the air. Lucy giggled, but her brow creased in worry when Natsu threw him a little too high for her liking...

Then Natsu rested Aidan in the crook of his arm, grinning widely at Lucy, as if he had read her mind and proved it was perfectly safe to throw their son two meters in the air.

Lucy rolled her eyes before switching the television on, flipping until she found a kid-appropriate movie. How to Train Your Dragon was not only Aidan's favorite film, but Natsu's as well, surprise surprise. Both boys whooped when it came on.

She cuddled up to Natsu's side so she was under his arm. Aidan rested on their laps, leaning back on both of his parents.

About ten minutes into the movie, Aidan turned around to look at them in the eye.

Lucy raised her eyebrow. "What's wrong sweetie?"

"Mommy, the other kids in the guild have siblings. Can I have one too?"

Lucy's face burned as Natsu choked on a popcorn kernel.

"Err... sweetie that's something that your father and I would have to discuss. There's a lot to think of when expanding the family..." She trailed off.

Natsu smiled wickedly at her. "Shouldn't be a problem, little man. We'll get started on your sibling later tonight!"

"Natsu!" Lucy hollered, smacking his arm as her face flushed red.

...

"Daddy?"

Natsu paused in his push up, turning his head to look at his son that was propped up on his back.

The young Dragneel had trembling lips. "Why... why has Mommy gotten so big?"

Natsu hummed, resuming his work out while balancing his son on top of him. "Wow, I'm glad I'm not the only one who noticed, little buddy! I think it's because she's eating too much ramen.. I mean, she's always stealing my food nowadays! So selfish!"

The little boy gasped. "Too much food?! But Mommy always tells me I'll have a tummy ache if I eat too much! Why is she doing it!"

Natsu shook his head, putting a troubled look on his face. "I don't know, Aidan. She won't listen to me... I fear she may explode one day! You have to stop her! You're her only hope!"

Aidan gapped again. "Explode! I don't want Mommy to explode!"

The fire dragon slayer collapsed to the ground, fighting a smile. "I'm too weak... Find her without me... Stop her..."

"You can count on me Daddy!" The blonde haired cherub promised with watery eyes before running off.

.

"Mommy!" The little boy cried, climbing up onto the couch where his mother was reading a book. One of Lucy's arms was cradling her protruding stomach.

"Yes dear?"

"Daddy said you're going to explode because you eat too much ramen!" Aidan practically screamed in worry. Lucy giggled, sitting up on the couch to let her son snuggle into her side.

"But it's so tasty! I can't stop eating it!"

"Noooo! You'll get a tummy ache and you'll die!"

Lucy sighed sadly. "I guess you're right... I'll stop eating so much ramen. But just for you, my little dragon."

Aidan clutched onto his mother tightly, burying his face into the crook of her neck, "Thank you Mommy!"

...

"This is your little sister Aidan. Her name is Nashi."

The little boy gazed in awe at the tiny human before him. "Where... where did she come from?"

Natsu laughed, "Your Mom exploded! Too much ramen, I tell ya... But she's okay now."

Lucy elbowed him in the stomach, rolling her eyes. Natsu chuckled before carefully placed the sleeping new born on a tiny mattress.

"But... But wait! Mommy said she stopped eating ramen! And if she exploded how is she okay?!"

Lucy knelt down to be on eye level with Aidan. "You said you wanted a sibling right? The reason I was so big and eating so much was because your little sister was inside of Mommy's tummy and I needed to feed her until she was big enough to come out. But she's still very fragile, you need to be super careful with her, okay Aidan?"

Natsu also lowered himself and patted the child's fluffy golden head. "Ya gotta protect her okay? That's your job now buddy."

Aidan nodded. "I'll protect her until I die!"

He turned around quickly, running towards his new little sister, as if to ward off enemies right this second.

His little sock snagged on the wooden floor and he fell forward, gasping as he saw that he was about to fall on top of the little bundle of blankets that held Nashi within. Aidan was suddenly swooped off the ground, and then he found himself on his father's hip.

"Geez little rascal. Two minutes in and you already almost made a Nashi pancake."

Lucy picked up her pink-haired babe from the cushiony fortress. "Aidan, please be more careful. You see how you could easily hurt her?"

Aidan nodded, scared and upset that he had almost hurt his own sister.

Natsu squeezed him, "Hey, hey it's okay Aidan. It was an accident. You just need to be more gentle, yeah?"

Lucy stepped forward, "Here, honey, do you want to hold her?"

Aidan flinched, "Hold her? But what if I hurt her?"

"It's okay. With Mommy and Daddy here, we can protect you both." Natsu beamed.

Lucy nestled Nashi into the crook of Aidan's awkwardly folded arms. Natsu's arm wrapped underneath, as if to assure that Nashi had double protection.

Lucy squealed, jumping excitedly. "My family is so cute!"

Natsu rolled his eyes in exasperation, but accepted the kiss Lucy planted on his lips. She went around and kissed her children as well.

"Look Aidan, kisses don't hurt, see?" Lucy gingerly kissed her daughter's forehead.

Aidan blinked before also bending his head down, barely touching his puckered lips to Nashi's head.

"No harm done." Natsu smiled. Aidan beamed back.

Kisses don't hurt anyone.


	23. Daddy Part V

**Daddy Part V**

* * *

Natsu walked up the path to his old home. It looked much nicer now than when he had lived in it. Now that Lucy resided there, there were flowers and shrubs decorating the outside, and lots of wood work and painting had obviously been done. It even had the cliche white picket fence.

He walked up to the door, unsure if he could barge in to his own home. He decided to go with a hesitant knock. After no answer, he turned the knob. Locked. Luckily he still had the key all this time- also lucky that Lucy hadn't changed the locks.

Natsu peeked his head in, taking in the surroundings that were much different than how he left them. Not seeing a sign of Lucy or Nash, Natsu stepped in. He set his bag on the ground. He tuned his hearing in on voices he heard a few rooms down the hallway. Lucy must have expanded his small home as well.

"M-Momma... Why? Why won't you let Daddy be with us?"

Natsu heard Lucy sigh tiredly. "Nash, I've told you. Your father isn't going to stay. You shouldn't have even met him. Just forget about him, alright? You have me, don't you?"

The boy sniffed. "I don't understand. Why would he leave if he just got back?"

Lucy's voice was stern and unemotional. "Your father will always leave us. Don't get attached."

Those words might as well have been a sword to stab him in the chest.

Natsu heard shuffling, Lucy had probably stood up. "I'm sorry Nash. That's just the way it is. Just go to sleep, honey."

More movement, and then Natsu saw Lucy step out of a room and silently close the door behind her. Her eyes found him there in the entryway.

She narrowed her eyes. She walked over to him and hissed quietly, "What are you doing here? Get out."

Natsu narrowed his eyes back at her. "Last time I checked, this is _my_ house."

Lucy huffed. "Oh? I suppose you want to throw us out then?"

Natsu's gaze softened. "No, Luce. I'd never do that."

"Well if you aren't leaving then we are."

"I understand if you don't want to be around me, but couldn't you leave Nash with me?"

"Absolutely not. I told you, stay away from my son." She growled at him.

"He's my son too, Lucy!" He argued.

"Oh really? That's funny because I don't remember you ever fucking being here for him!"

Natsu sighed sadly. "You have every right to hate me Luce. But do you really have to force Nash into hating me too?"

"And who's fault would that be?! Maybe Nash would actually _know_ you if you had bothered to be here for him!" Her voice raised to a shout, and she immediately glanced at Nash's door, hoping she hadn't woken him.

Natsu knew that Nash was bent with his ear on the door, listening to every word they said.

"Look, I screwed up. It was.. misfortunate. I didn't even consider... We should have been more careful. I should have used protection."

Lucy glared at him. "That's what you regret? You regret having sex with me and getting me pregnant? You regret that Nash _exists?_ Because it makes you feel guilty?"

Natsu growled. "No Lucy! I don't regret anything about you. And I don't regret Nash's existence either, what I regret is not knowing about it! Yes I feel guilty! I didn't know I had a son until today!"

"Well as far as I'm concerned, _you don't._ He's _my_ son. _I_ was the one that birthed him and took care of him and raised him! _Not you!_ "

"Do you think for one second, that if I had _fucking known,_ that I wouldn't have been there?! That I wouldn't have taken care of both of you?!"

"Maybe if you hadn't left in the first place like I begged you to-"

"Lucy do you seriously think that now that I know, I'm going to leave ever again?!"

That stopped her.

"Y-you..." She whispered, blinking tears out of her eyes. "You're always going to leave me Natsu. You already proved that."

Natsu stalked up to her, grabbing her face and looking into her eyes. "Lucy. I will never leave you again. I mean it this time. I want a chance. I want to fix the damage I've done. I want to have a relationship with my son, and with you. I'm here, if you'll have me."

Lucy let her tears run down her face and pour over his hands as she considered his words. The words she had wanted to hear so badly.

He continued, "I'm in love with you, I always have been and I always will be. You know that, you know dragon slayers only mate once. You're the only one for me Luce. If you don't want me fine, but please don't deprive me of my son. I want to be a part of his life... He needs a father. You and I both know what it's like when your father isn't there for you."

He saw her lip quiver. Lucy pulled away from him. "I can't think about this right now Natsu."

She walked away from him and disappeared into another room, making a point to lock the door behind her.

Natsu sighed, well that's what he expected really. He knew that eventually Lucy would let him be with Nash, she knew he needed a father. But Natsu also knew that he had hurt Lucy so deeply, had somehow broken their unbreakable trust, and she didn't want to open up to him again. He knew these things, and he hated that he had caused this situation.

He looked to Nash's door, where he could hear the small child scrambling back into bed. Natsu considered going in to talk to him, but he figured the kid had enough to deal with in one day. Natsu wasn't sure if he was technically allowed to stay or not, but he really didn't have anywhere else to go. It _was_ his home after all...

Natsu walked into what was his old room and the main room of the house. Unsurprisingly it looked pristine now, fully furnished as a living room. And yet surprisingly, all of his mementos still hung on the wall. He didn't fail to notice some were misplaced or missing, and some had been torn in half and taped back together. Lucy must have thrown fits of rage and then repaired the damage. He was delighted to see that his hammock was still strung up in the corner. He was sure that'd be the first thing to go, he wondered why Lucy had kept it. Perhaps she always trusted that he would return one day.

He settled in the old hammock, might as well get some shut eye before Lucy woke him up with her angry yelling. They had a lot of work ahead of them.


	24. OMG

OMG

A loud pounding knock on his door caused Natsu to grumble and make his way over. He had literally just sat down at the table for some good ole one AM cereal, and he didn't even get a bite before having to get back up. Who would be at his door at this hour anyways?

He opened it wide, a curious look on his face. But who else would be on the other side except for his lovely girlfriend Lucy.

Lucy immediately pushed past him before he could greet her.

"So I know it's late, but I knew you'd be awake.." She turned to face him, a confident light shining in her eyes. Her hands reached down to the long leather coat she was wearing. She quickly untied the strings and pulled it open before promptly dropping it to the floor.

Natsu's mouth hung open.

Lucy stood before him, completely bare with only black heels on her feet. "Oh my god..." He managed to sputter as his eyes roamed down her curves.

"OH MY GOD!" Another voice rang out in utter disbelief.

Lucy's head turned to the voice, her eyes wide in shock. Gray was laying on the couch watching tv and was now staring at her with a look of pure horror. "Oh my god!" Lucy screamed, immediately trying to cover her naked body.

"Turn away dip shit!" Natsu snapped at him, running forward to cover Lucy with her jacket again.

"Why didn't you tell me Gray was here!?" Lucy hissed.

"Why the hell did you throw your clothes off before I could even say anything?!"

Gray's voice was muffled by the back of the couch as he shouted, "Why the fuck would someone show up naked in the middle of the night?!"

He yelped like a kicked puppy as Lucy's pointy heel connected with his back.

Natsu snorted, "I think we all know _why_ Lucy showed up naked at my place. I'm irresistible."

"I'm leaving." Lucy deadpanned.

"Oh no you're not!" Natsu demanded, scooping her up easily and flopping her over his shoulder. Lucy giggled as he headed towards his bedroom, feeling up her ass on the way. She slapped his butt in retaliation.

Gray sighed as he turned off the tv. "I guess I'm leaving then."

* * *

 **I don't know why I love Gray being sexiled so much.**


	25. Bragging Rights

"Oi Natsu. Why hasn't Lucy been with you lately? She sick or somethin?" Cana called out.

Natsu smirked devilishly. "I suppose you could say that. More like she can't even stand up. She's too sore to do much of anything. All she can do is stay in bed, especially when I'm around."

Cana smiled at his response. "Good boy. Treatin' your girl right."

Gray and Gajeel both snickered at his comment, slyly giving him fist bumps.

Gray sneered. "Juvia melts sometimes. Like literally. She fucking melts into a puddle of water. She can't control her magic because of my magic fingers, if ya know what I mean."

Erza turned to scowl at Jellal after hearing some of the boys bragging about their sex escapades. "Jellal," she barked, "How come I can still stand after we make love?"

Jellal spit out his drink, blushing madly. "E-Erza, can we please not talk about this at the guild?"

"I asked you a question Jellal."

"Err, right. Uh. Because you're such an amazing mage and you have great stamina?" He sweated. Was he not putting in enough effort to pleasure her? She got off every time. What was he doing wrong?

Erza pondered over this answer, seemingly taken aback by the compliment as she was flushed. "I suppose..."

She turned back to listen to the men.

"Levy's always complainin' about the marks I leave all over her."

"I get ya man. Luce is always takin' my scarf to cover her neck. I mean what's the point of me markin' her up like that if she just hides it?" Natsu pouted.

Erza glanced down at her clear, unblemished skin, frowning. Jellal was a rather reserved man, even in their intimate activities. It was only the first few years that he had been so passionate and lustful... Perhaps she needed to bring some new toys to the bedroom to draw out a more wild Jellal... She shivered at the thought of him biting down hard enough to leave a mark for all to see...

"Gihi. Don't let the Shrimp's small size fool ya. She's a tiger in bed. Of course, I can obviously dominate her but it's nice to sit back and let her do all the work once in a while."

Gray raised an eyebrow. "Ya know Gajeel, I can't really see Levy doin' that stuff. She's too innocent."

Gajeel snorted. "Innocent is the very opposite of that little spit fire. Remember Erza's bunny suit that went missing? It's been missing for a reason."

Gray and Natsu both broke out into laughter, imagining Levy posing in that ridiculous outfit for Gajeel.

Erza grit her teeth. She'd have a little chat with Levy later. And perhaps ask for advice while she was at it.

Gray crossed his arms over his bare chest. "What's the kinkiest thing you've done? Juvia is all about bondage and using magic for sensory overload stuff..."

Gajeel wrinkled his nose. "That's weird to think about Juvia like that. Gross."

Natsu just laughed and waved it off. "Luce loves when I use my fire and heat. Turns her on like you wouldn't believe."

Erza squinted at Jellal. Could they use their magic during sex? It didn't seem very logical. What would she do, hold a sword at his throat or something? That would be the opposite of a turn on. Surely they could find something though. She did have a wide variety of outfits, and they had only dabbled into a few...

Natsu continued. "I don't really count this as kinky, more like risqué. Luce and I... we like to be dangerous. We try doing stuff without people noticing, under the table, in a storage closet, a few times we've actually done the deed on group missions before. It's really fun sneaking around."

Gajeel snorted. "That just sounds stupid actually. If Erza finds out she'll chop your dick off."

Gray scratched the back of his head, awkwardly looking away. Gajeel groaned. "Damn, you too ice block? You guys ever heard of privacy?"

Natsu shrugged after recovering from his fear. "You just don't know how to have fun Gajeel. It's a real adrenaline rush trying not to get caught. Try it sometime."

Gray chimed in, "It does sound stupid. But don't knock it til you try it. Then you won't be able to stop. Juvia actually does sneak attacks on me when I'm least expecting it. Feels me up when I'm trying to have a team meeting or something. She has no limits on anything. She's crazy kinky, that one."

Erza gazed back at Jellal as he quietly ate his food, occasionally talking to Lily. While she would surely have to punish Gray and Natsu, she could also try it out as well...

Don't knock it til you try it right?

She lightly placed her hand on Jellal's knee. He hardly noticed. She kept it there for a few moments before sliding her palm to the inside of his knee. He gave her a weird questioning look out of the corner of his eye. Then she drug her hand upwards...

He turned fully to her, a slight pink tinting his cheeks. "Erza what do you think you're doing?"

She smiled innocently. "Absolutely nothing Jellal. Is it illegal to be affectionate towards my lover?"

He narrowed his eyes at her, but then turned back to his food.

She rose her hand higher, he tensed, but didn't question her again. Then she cupped him. He lightly gasped, sitting up and clenching his fists. Lily asked if he was alright, to which Jellal simply smiled and nodded.

Erza smirked. This _was_ fun.

Looks like she's found a few ways to spice up their love life.

* * *

 **Hey pals. This little story has been sitting in my docs for ages. Sorry I'm not going to continue this. Hope** **you liked it though, leave a review please**

 **-Joy**


	26. To Wear, or Not to Wear?

"Luce!"

Lucy looked up from the book she had been immersed in, spotting her boyfriend across the guild hall. Natsu strutted up to her happily, carrying a small box with a pink ribbon tying it together.

"What's up Natsu? And who is that gift for?"

Natsu reached her and held it out. "For my girlfriend, of course."

She blushed, embarrassed by the coos of everyone around while secretly pleased. They had a little spat this morning, so she was happy he was at least trying to appease her. She gingerly took the box and untied it, shaking the lid off.

Inside lay a stack of racy underwear. See through cashmere, form-fitting silk, barely there lace... and lots and lots of the color _red._ Lucy slammed the lid back on, her face sporting a red hue. Of course he would do this... but in the middle of the guild? Really?

 _Lucy rifled through her underwear drawer, appalled. "What the hell?"_

 _The only thing she found were socks and bras, and the occasional old underwear she only wore for periods. She gasped as she realized that last night Natsu had ripped her very last pair of good panties._

 _And she was livid._

 _She calmly walked back over to the bed after pulling on the ugly underwear and jeans to cover the thick underwear lines. "Natsu Dragneel."_

 _Natsu stirred from his sleep, blinking up at her and smiling dreamily. But she wasn't gonna fall for his cuteness right now._

 _"Until you completely replace all of the underwear you have destroyed, there will be no more sex."_

 _Ignoring his shocked face, she walked out and slammed the door, heading to the guild by herself._

Lucy gritted her teeth as she remembered the scene from this morning that had led her to this embarrassing moment.

"Well what'd he get you Lu-chan?" Levy asked loudly from across the table.

She hesitated, trying to think of something that wasn't inappropriate, but that she also wouldn't have to show everyone who was curious about the inside of the box.

Lisanna giggled as she set down a tray of drinks for them. "Judging by her red face it's something naughty!"

Erza nodded. "Lucy has never been good at hiding her emotions and thoughts. Her face is open-booked." Her eyes flashed. "If your gift is a naughty novel you must let me borrow it."

Gulping, Lucy shook her head. Damn, she really was easy to read. "I-it's not a book..."

Hearing the naughty talk, Cana slinked over and wrapped her arm around Lucy's shoulders. "Well? Some brand new bedroom toys from the boy? Let's see those babies."

Lucy clutched the box to her chest. "Cana! We don't use dildos!"

Natsu finally butted in, growling, "As if I would let something else do _my_ job."

Her face felt like it would explode from the heat. Could this be any worse?

"I bet it's a strap-on because Natsu probably likes it up his ass." Gray hollered from a few tables over.

Natsu raised his flaming fists. "The fuck, stripper?! I'm not gay like you!"

Lucy pulled his arm to make him sit down again. She hissed, "First of all, that doesn't make a man gay, nor is being gay an insult, and second, stop talking about this so openly!"

Cana added, "And also don't knock it til you try it, am I right ladies?"

Lucy closed her eyes to not see many heads nodding in agreement. Natsu however, saw most of the ladies in Fairy Tail agree. He frowned and nudged Lucy, "Hey they all like it but you still won't let me try it. It can't be that bad if everyone likes it?"

"Natsu I told you to stop talking!" Lucy wanted to sew his lips together. This certainly did get worse.

Mirajane leaned over the counter. "So what is inside the box then? Handcuffs and whips?"

Lucy stood up. "I've had enough of this conversation and all of you. I'm leaving."

People started shouting various guesses as she strode towards the door.

"Ball gag!"

"Nurse outfit!"

"Foot-long dildo!"

"Suction cup!"

"High-powered vibrator!"

Lucy whirled around as she reached the door. "For the love of Mavis you perverts! It was just some normal underwear since he's ripped all of mine!"

...

Mirajane pouted. "Well that's not nearly as exciting as we were expecting."

Cana turned to Natsu and smirked, "So ya rip em off huh? Just tell her to stop wearing them!"

Natsu's eyes widened in awe before he ran out the door after his girlfriend, intending to burn all the fabric he just bought her.


	27. Sexting 101

**Request from Tumblr: accidentally sexting your boss**

"Do you know why I called you in here Mr. Dragneel?"

Natsu shuffled awkwardly in front of his boss's desk. He sighed, knowing he was about to be fired. Although he didn't know why his boss was pouring two glasses of wine... He fixed his eyes on the golden name plate at the edge of her desk: Lucy Heartfilia, CEO of Heartfilia Konzern.

"Uh, because I accidentally sent you a dick pic?"

His authoritative and frankly, sometimes bitchy boss halted in her pouring. She looked up, almost surprised. "...Accidentally?"

Natsu's eyes bulged out as he and Lucy stared at each other awkwardly for a full minute. She thought he did it on purpose!

"Oh God." She mumbled, her face flush. "Uh, yes right, mistakes happen and I'm understanding so just don't let it happen again. It's very unprofessional, and all. So um, yes you can leave now. As you can see, I have another important meeting in a few minutes I just called you in here to make sure it won't happen again."

Natsu tried to pick up his jaw from the ground. Did his sexy boss think he intentionally sent her a dick pic and she was going to _to do something about it?_ Like, _sexually?_

Forget the girl from accounting (that he once had a drunken one night stand with) that he was actually trying to send the pic to, his boss was a thousand times hotter and waaayyyy out of his league.

After a few more awkward moments of him gapping at her like a fish, her embarrassment grew and became irritation.

"Dragneel!" She barked. "Do I need to call Ms. Scarlet to show you to the door? Get back to work!"

Natsu fumbled towards the door quickly. Before he escaped her wrath he turned around and smirked, "So do you wanna get dinner sometime?"

"OUT!"

He stumbled away, hurrying back to his cubicle. He'd had girls turn him down worse than that before, so he tried not to be too disheartened.

His low mood didn't last long when he looked down at his phone and saw in the accidentally formed conversation that his boss had texted him back.

 _Meet me in the parking lot at 7. I like Thai._


	28. Reiki's Arrival

Some much needed Jerza love. They don't get enough of the spotlight. And of course I can't resist putting in some Nalu and Gruvia. I'm a mush ball.

 **WARNING: MAJOR FLUFF AHEAD. PREPARE YOURSELF FOR FEELS.**

* * *

Jellal stepped out of the guild infirmary. Almost everyone ambushed him as soon as he shut the door.

"Well?" Levy held her breath.

He smiled broadly. "It's a healthy baby boy."

Cheers went up in the air, and people hugged and gasped. Jellal got quite a few pounds on the back, in fact Gajeel's iron-like hand almost sent him face first into the floor.

"Why are you cradling your hand like that Jellal?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Oh." Jellal looked down. "Well I think most of the bones in my hand are broken."

"Eh? How did that happen?" Natsu scratched his head.

Jellal smiled tightly. "Erza is very strong. That's all."

They all grimaced in sympathy. They could only imagine what his poor hand had been through. Jellal waved them off with his good hand. "Wendy can fix me up anytime. Don't worry about it. For now, who wants to meet Reiki?"

Most girls squealed and jumped, wanting turns holding the newest edition to the guild. Jellal chuckled. "Now, now. Only a few people at a time. Erza said her team first, alright?"

Mirajane and Lisanna both groaned and grumbled, complaining how it wasn't fair.

Lucy, Natsu, and Gray all trickled in behind Jellal. Wendy was already inside helping, and the Exceeds decided to wait when meeting the child in case they scared him or if he had an allergy to fur.

They rushed to Erza's bedside. Natsu went to one end, patting her leg. Lucy rushed to the front end and brushed Erza's scarlet hair away from her sweaty face. "Erza, sweetie, how are you?"

Erza smiled up at them weakly. She was paler than usual, covered in sweat, and looked absolutely exhausted. "I've felt better. But I'm happy. Very happy."

"Here Gray." Jellal gently picked up the newborn from his temporary bed and passed Reiki to Gray's awaiting arms. "You'll be needing some practice, eh?"

Gray nodded silently in awe as he stared down at the tiny being in his arms. Just to think, in about 6 months he would have his own little tiny thing to take care of.

Natsu grinned at Erza. "I heard you broke Jellal's fingers."

She shrugged. "He can handle it. I can assure you I was in more pain than he was."

Jellal chuckled, placing a kiss on his wife's temple. "And you did amazing."

Lucy walked over to Gray and Reiki, dragging Natsu with her so the new parents could have their loving moment.

"Oh he's beautiful..." She murmured, stroking his soft cheek. He had a wisp of dark purple hair on top of his head, and an absolutely angelic face.

"May I?" Lucy asked, extending her arms.

Gray shifted the babe to her, careful to support his head. He went over to offer Erza some ice to chew on.

Natsu and Lucy stared down at the newborn, softly cooing at him. Natsu let Reiki wrap his tiny hand around one of his fingers.

Natsu swallowed and nervously looked at the other people in the room. Jellal and Gray were both running around getting things for Erza, and Wendy and Porlyusica were busy cleaning their medical materials.

"Uh..." He started intelligently. Lucy peaked up at him, smiling widely. He tried swallowing again, not with much success. He just went for it. "You know, I kind of want one of these."

Lucy blinked at him. "Um, sorry, what?"

"A baby. I want a baby, Lucy."

Her jaw dropped, staring at him.

"With you." He clarified.

Lucy's face flushed a bright pink, and she also took a glance around the room before replying. Wendy had moved to heal Jellal's hand, so they all seemed preoccupied with that. "Natsu we've only been dating for seven months. I think it's a little too soon to be talking about babies."

He huffed, crossing his arms with a pout on his face. "I don't think so. We've been partners for years. And don't girls usually want a baby?"

Shifting the child to his open arms, Lucy hissed, "Can we talk about this later?"

"No." He frowned. "I want to talk about it now. Do you not want kids with me?"

"I didn't say that Natsu! Of course I want kids, it's just too soon. Seven months, remember?"

Natsu sighed in frustration. "What difference does the timing matter? I'm in love with you, and I want to spend my life with you, and I want kids with you."

Lucy again was shocked into silence. Her mouth hung wide as her brain short-circuited. It wasn't everyday that Natsu said something so sincere and sweet, so she was always unprepared when it happened.

Someone coughed. "Well geez Natsu, I think you should give her a ring before asking her to pop out kids." Gray stated.

Lucy and Natsu turned to the others. Wendy had since joined them and Porlyusica had already left since her work was done. The four were all staring at them and smirking, obviously they had been listening in for a while.

Natsu sputtered, his face red, before he retorted, "That's rich coming from you popsicle stick! You knocked up Juvia before you got engaged!"

If there weren't a baby in his arms, Lucy would have smacked his head.

Gray simply rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Shit happens." He responded.

The others all chuckled. Natsu was still embarrassed that he had been overheard. Jellal patted his shoulder. "Normally I would be pleased to tease you about how much of a mush ball you are, but I understand. Being a father is certainly something to look forward to."

Gray laughed, "Yeah and falling in love has made us all total softies."

Erza smiled at her nakama, grateful for everything they had. Speaking of her nakama, other people were waiting to meet their newest family member.

"Alright." She barked. "Give me back my baby and get out. Mirajane is probably going to rip the door off if we don't let her see the baby soon."

Everyone chuckled, giving a few more hugs and congratulations before heading back out.

"OH THANK GOD." Mira yelled, scrambling towards the open door. "GET OUT OF MY WAY!"


	29. Grammy

Lucy and Natsu giggled, swinging Nashi between them. As soon as they saw the guild front doors though, Nashi broke free of her parents' hands and ran forward. She slammed the doors open- well as much as a five year old could with the little strength she had in her small arms. Nashi quickly ran to the counter, clambering up onto a bar stool.

Soon her parents caught up to her, sitting to either side. Her mother lovingly caressed her soft pink hair as they waited. Soon enough, Mirajane came out of the kitchen and made her way over to the small family.

"Well what can I do for the Dragneel's today?" Mira smiled brightly at them.

"I want some cake, Grandma!" Nashi shouted.

Everyone froze.

Natsu grabbed his daughter, crushing her to his chest as he eyed the demon lady. "Don't hurt my child." He whispered.

Lucy was gapping at Nashi. Why in the world would she call Mirajane _grandma_?!

Mirajane stood there, in shock at first. Really, she was only a few years older than Nashi's parents, there was no reason to call her an old lady... Her smile tightened.

The fire dragon slayer started backing away, Nashi still in his grip having no clue what was going on. Lucy stepped between them, raising her hands in surrender.

"Now, now Mira. I'm sure Nashi doesn't understand what she's saying..." She turned to her daughter. "Sweetie, what do you mean by Grandma?"

Nashi tilted her head. "The other kids at school said that a grandma is someone in their family with white hair that is really nice and bakes cookies for them. So Auntie Mira is really my grandma! And Mommy you told me I didn't have one!"

All the adults melted at the child's innocent reasoning.

Mirajane cooed. She rounded the counter, taking Nashi into her arms. (She had to elbow Natsu pretty hard to hand her over). "Oh Nashi, I'll be your grandma! In fact, I'll make you cookies right now! And cake! Every day!"

Lucy's eye twitched. Her daughter was hyperactive enough without sugar. "Now, Mira, you _really_ don't have to do that. Please. Don't."

The mother's pleas were drowned out as Nashi cheered loudly. "Yay! CAKE!"

(It was around this time that Erza mysteriously appeared out of nowhere, a certain gleam in her eyes at the mention of cake.)

Natsu and Lucy watched helplessly as Nashi ate her weight in sweets as Mira kept dishing them out as fast as Nashi could inhale them. That child was never going to sleep now.

Suddenly, a lightbulb went off in Natsu's head. He grasped his wife's wrist, pulling her away so he could whisper to her. Soon enough, they both had matching gigantic, mischievous grins on their faces.

Natsu leaned on the counter. "So Mirajane... if you're Nashi's grandma, then that means your like mine or Lucy's mom now, right?"

Mira narrowed her eyes. "Well, I suppose that's logical.."

As he spoke, he backed towards the door with Lucy in tow. "Exactly! And as our mom, grandmother of our child... we're allowed to cash in on babysitting. So anyways Luce and I are goin out on a date. We'll entrust Nashi to you for the night! See ya!"

Before Mira could even open her mouth to argue, they were gone.

And that is how to get revenge on Grandma Mira.


	30. Tease

Prompt: teasing

A/N: Not sure why I'm always writing about cake lately... Oh well.

* * *

"Oh god, I want you in my mouth." Lucy moaned.

She picked it up delicately, leading it to her open lips. "You are mine..."

And then it was in her mouth- the taste was unlike anything she'd ever had, it was so savory and rich, sweet and chocolatey.

Natsu shook his head. "Geez Luce. I swear when you eat chocolate fudge cake it's like a porno."

Lucy barely heard him, too content on tasting the delicious sweet on her tongue.

"Hey lemme have some of that if it's so good." Natsu tried to reach over to snag some. Lucy smacked his hand angrily.

She looked at him with betrayal. "Are you trying to steal my cake?"

"Ugh. Now you're sounding like Erza. For Mavis' sake, Luce, just lemme have a bite!" Natsu whined.

Lucy guarded her plate like an angry mother guarding her nest. "Don't you dare. You don't even like sweet stuff!"

He huffed. "But you're making it sound so good with all your sexy moaning."

She blinked her lashes at him and smiled coyly. "You think my moans are sexy? My, my, Natsu. What's going on in that head of yours?"

Natsu's face flushed red, a sight that was so rare to see and Lucy reviled in it. She had made him blush! Oh how the tables have turned. Although, she was glad he thought her moans were sexy. Otherwise their trysts might be awkward.

Lucy picked up her fork, running her tongue along the chocolate icing. She moaned exaggeratedly, looking him dead in the eyes. Natsu's face burned red. His ears were the color of his hair. How adorable.

"S-stop being such a weirdo." He muttered.

"I'm the weirdo? I'm not the one getting turned on by me eating chocolate cake, mister." She snickered.

Natsu flushed furiously. "I'm NOT getting turned on!"

She chuckled. "Say that to the party in your pants."

Natsu quickly covered his groin. "I don't know what you're talking about." His eyes avoided making contact with her. Any parted of her.

"Now I get why you like teasing me so much..." Lucy giggled. She was having the time of her life.

He huffed. "You're impossible."

"And you're insatiable." She stood up and stretched, taking her now empty and licked-cleaned plate to the sink. She sauntered off to her bedroom, peaking her head back in the kitchen when Natsu didn't follow her. "Well, are you coming or not? And bring some chocolate syrup."

"Yes ma'am..." Natsu floundered to follow after her, full of anticipation for what was to come next... He'd never get sick of her. He did have a sweet tooth, but only when it came to the sweetest thing around: Lucy.


	31. Wanna Bet?

Genderbent Nalu Request

ObeliskX: While in bad mood after lost fight with Greya, Natsumi hear uncareful comment from Luke which irritates her greatly. So she challenges him to a fight, mocking him so he cannot reject, even if he wants (he does).  
Combat involves a lot of close contact so they both get heated up. Celestial mage summons Aquarius (still a girl), then female Taurus (who must be very funny character - female pervert!) In the end Luke is decisively overpowered though, and pinned to ground. She cannot break from her grasp (Natsumi`s ego is satisified by victory so she becomes more playful and teases him again)

Thanks for being so patient with me ObeliskX. I honestly forgot about writing this and I've had it sitting half finished for months. I changed it a little bit, but mostly the same plot. It's not super smutty, just kinda fluffy. This really isn't my sorta thing to write, so it took my forever to put it together. Hope you like it.

(Natsumi is Natsu. Luke is Lucy. Greya is Gray. Taura is Taurus.)

* * *

"Natsumi look out!" Luke yelled before tackling the pinkette and rolling to the ground- effectively missing the magic blast that would have killed them.

Luke landed atop her, their chests pressed together intimately. Natsumi hid her blush by growling, "Oi, get off me you pervert!"

"Pervert?! I just saved your life!" Luke grumbled as he stood and brushed himself off. Damn, the dirt stained his white and blue tank top. It was his favorite.

Greya shouted at them, "Hey lovebirds! You're cute and all but fucking help me out! Ezra isn't here to back me up and I've only got you two dorks!"

Natsumi growled at her long-term rival, but nonetheless stood and ran back into the fight. "Alright! I'm all fired up now!"

Luke rolled his eyes but followed suit. Maybe some brute force would do the trick against this opponent. He spun out a key, plunging it through the air. "Open gate of the cow, Taura!" *Taurus is also gender bent here*

Natsumi snorted. "Oh great, now I got an ice freak and _two_ pervy fatzos to worry about."

Luke refrained from snarling at his partner. Natsumi always teased him, he couldn't let it get to him.

"Master Luuuuuke! I'm so happy to be here to protect your drooool-worthy booood!" The female cow had hearts in her eyes as she admired Luke's broad chest and muscly arms.

"Err... Right. Taura can you help me out here?" Luke sweat dropped.

The celestial spirit looked him up and down, smirking. "For that booood, anything!" Without further ado, the pervy cow leaped into battle as Luke ran a hand down his face in embarrassment.

With both brute force from Taura and Luke's whip, Natsumi's fire power plus Greya's ice wielding, the opponent was easily taken care of.

"Alright! Here I come rent money!" Luke shouted, raising his fist in victory.

Natsumi rolled her shoulders, "Psh. You hardly did anything ya big wuss."

Luke frowned, his feelings a bit hurt. Taura was the last push of offense that ended the battle, thanks to Luke. Before Luke could argue this though, Greya cut in. "I'll get my share later. See you losers later at the guild. I've got a date with Ju."

Natsumi spun to face her rival as she pointed an accusing finger. " _You?_ _!_ On a date with Ju? It's about damn time you blockhead! You guys have been raping each other with your eyes for the past year!"

Greya spit, "Shut the hell up. Like you even know what a date is, moron. You're the most clueless girl in the whole guild."

The pretty pinkette gasped in offense. "That's not true! I know all about that stuff! Kissing and all that!"

The ice mage rose an eyebrow. "Kissing huh? You're suddenly an expert?" Greya smirked deviously as she pushed an unsuspecting Luke onto Natsumi, "Prove it then, lover girl!"

Luke, clumsy as he was, couldn't catch himself from falling atop the small girl. Greya cackled as she walked away, letting them figure things out. Luke and Natsumi blinked at each other in surprise as the landed on the ground. Natsumi grinned, "Well somebody is eager to get smooched."

Luke flushed then pulled away angrily. He was still offended from the comments Natsumi had said earlier. He stood and turned away, ignoring the bewildered Natsumi he had left behind.

"Oi, oi. What's the rush, star boy?" The quick girl had easily caught up with his long gait.

"Just leave me alone Natsumi. You're on my nerves today." Luke answered truthfully.

Natsumi frowned, annoyed that Luke was annoyed with her. She mocked him, "Oh yeah? Well, it's not like you'll do anything about it!"

Luke grit his teeth. Be the bigger person. Be the bigger person. You are the bigger person here.

"Honestly, I thought men weren't supposed to be such sissies! You won't even hit me, you're such a wimp." Natsumi goaded, trying to get a rise out of him.

It worked. Luke twirled around to face her, glaring down at the shorter girl. "Do you wanna bet on that, dragon girl?"

"Ha! You're all talk, Lu! You can't take me on as an opponent!"

Luke wasn't one to go around picking fights, but today he had had it with Natsumi. He needed to teach her a lesson. He needed to punish her somehow. "I'll take you on right now, Natsumi. No magic, no tricks, just plain ole hand to hand combat. In fact, it's a bet. Whoever loses has to do what the winner says."

She smirked. She had never dueled Luke, this would be fun. And she never turned down a bet. "Alright ya weirdo. Let's do it. I'm all fired up!"

Without further ado, Natsumi attacked. Offense was always her strong point. She gave a light-hearted kick to his side to gage his reaction time. Luke dodged her leg easily, and sent his own punch towards her face.

Natsumi wasn't one to be surprised by such attacks though, and she twisted so that his fist met air. She noted that during their brawl, their bodies had come into such close contact that their chests were touching.

Smiling sneakily at her next dirty trick, Natsumi jerked her knee up to get him in the jewels. That would knock him out and grant her victory.

However, Luke's strong fingers gripped her thigh, pulling it to the outside of his leg so her knee was no where near his weak spot. "I thought I said no tricks?"

"Your reflexes are getting better Lu."

Her leg was hiked up on his hip now as he still held it in his grip. He leaned down and put his lips next to her ear.

Luke smiled smugly, "I know."

Then with speed Natsumi didn't know he had, Luke tackled her to the ground. He straddled her waist and grabbed her arms, raising them above her head.

"Are you still all fired up now?" Luke smirked deviously, tightening his grip on her tiny wrists.

Natsumi growled. "I can have you flat on your back in a second, star boy."

"Ah, but it's me in control right now, isn't it? Since this opportunity is so rare, maybe I should teach you a lesson you won't forget."

She gulped, not liking the tone of Luke's voice. Was she crazy, or was there a double meaning to his words?

Suddenly, her wrists were enchained. Natsumi struggled, making a noise of discomfort. Luke grabbed her chin and grinned smugly at her. "I win. You're gonna listen to me Natsumi, and do whatever I say."

Natsumi gulped, she didn't know what she was in for...

...

Natsumi growled. This was the most embarrassing thing she's ever done in her life.

"Servant! More, now!"

"Yes, Master Luke." She gritted through her teeth. She poured more lemonade into his cup. This asshole had made her dress up in a maid's costume and serve him anything he wanted for a whole day. In. Front. Of. The. Entire. Guild.

"Poor Natsumi. Being bossed around by her boyfriend like a little bitch." Greya smiled innocently.

Natsumi clenched her fists, ready to knock Greya into next week, but Luke grabbed her shoulder. "No fighting today. You're here to serve me and do what I want."

Ugh! Natsumi really wanted to punch something even more now! She was never betting with Luke again, the bastard.

Although, Natsumi had to admit it was super hot being pinned by him. Maybe she'd give him a break on the teasing from now on.


End file.
